Dreams of the Soul
by KellethMetheus
Summary: The sequel to Wishes of the Heart.It begins right where Wishes left off. The gate was spinning, who was coming to visit and what events will be set into motion.Not AU but Alternate Timeline. Sam/Jack established but there are a few other pairing
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story has been done for a very long time but with moving across the country and other mishaps it has taken a while to get out to you guys. Well here it is. This one is a long ride 37 chapters, I'm warning you now. So sit down and buckle your seat belt your in for a bumpy ride.

I want to thank everyone and anyone who looked this over there were so many of you and just so I don't miss out on anyone I'm giving a nice blanket thank you! My readers are the best. More next week or you can head over to my website, they are one chapter ahead.

* * *

Prologue

Daniel Jackson stood looking up at the temple on Kheb. He'd avoided coming back here all the years he and Grace had wandered around the Universe. This place, where his first steps to Ascension began, felt very strange now.

He didn't regret anything that had happened or that he'd done since the day he'd come here, looking for Sha're's son, so very long ago. Not even helping Grace O'Neill ascend in Ancient Egypt when she was dying, because she had gotten what she wanted. She was once again an infant and living the life she should have had.

After she'd succeeded, he had followed her on to the higher plane. Then, for the next five thousand years, they had planned how to reunite her with her parents, only this time in the modern world. It was only two months ago that their plan had come to fruition.

A smile crept across his features as he thought of just how well the plan had worked out. Their actions had changed the future, but in Daniel's opinion it was for the better. He had seen what happened to Sam and Jack in his time line and he was glad to spare them some of the pain and angst.

Sam and Jack were now married with another child on the way and Grace firmly entrenched in their lives. Pete Shanahan had never able to come between Sam and Jack and the man had faded into the background. Daniel's friends were happy, but his other self was still alone and miserable. He'd already started the second part of his plan, the part that he'd never told Grace about.

Soft footsteps came up behind him and he knew exactly who it was.

"Daniel Jackson. The actions, you and Grace O'Neill have taken did not go unnoticed." She paused to give Daniel a hard stare. "You know, we do not interfere in the lives of the lower planes," Oma Desala said as she stepped out of the temple.

Daniel sighed. "Oma, when are you going to realize that following the rules doesn't work? You did it once and you did so much good. You saved-"

"Stop it, Daniel!" Her voice was sharp."I have told you not to speak of the future and I happen to like the rules," the Ancient said.

Shaking his head, he looked up at the stars. "Look what happened, because you stood back and did nothing. You didn't let them punish Anubis and when things got dicey, they had to act, but by that time he was too strong and the plan didn't quite work. I've seen the future and I've changed it for the better. Thousands of people died when Anubis attacked Earth in my time line. All those people are still alive, living their lives. So forgive me if I am unrepentant."

Now she sighed. "They sent me here to warn you. You will get this warning and only once."

The smile on his face was sad. "Consider me warned, but if Anubis tries to do what he did in my time line, I'll stop him. I won't sit by and let him destroy all life in the universe to satisfy your rules... and you shouldn't either." Reaching out, he cupped her cheek. "You know I'm right."

She closed her eyes for a moment relishing his touch before she turned into a ball of light and vanished. A soft, "Goodbye Daniel," floated back at him.

From where he stood, Daniel watched her float slowly away from him as everyone did. Even Grace had chosen to leave him when the time came. Was he destined to live his life alone?

Allowing himself to finally relax, he looked up at the night sky once more , ancient stars blinking happily down on him. _Well_, he thought, _if I can't be happy, maybe I can help my other self and perhaps fix the mess I've made_.

Then he too transformed into light and disappeared.


	2. Where is My Emerald City

Author's Note: This is actually chapter one. Not sure where my brain was last week, but on the flip side you can read the next two chapters on my website. kellethmetheus. com

**

* * *

Where is my Emerald City?**

Daniel Jackson watched as Brigadier General Jack O'Neill rub his temples. "Jack, you have to let me go-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the older man closed his eyes and stuck his fingers in his ears. "Na Na Na Na, I'm not listening."

Folding his arms across his chest, Daniel waited for Jack to stop acting like a four year old. A few minutes later when his friend took his fingers out of his ears, Daniel said, "Jack, stop it. All I want is to be considered for the Atlantis expedition. What am I going to do here? Jack, I want to go. There's nothing here for me, SG-1 is gone. You have Sam and Grace, with another baby on the way. Teal'c has Ry'ac as well as Ishta, not to mention the Jaffa nation. Let me go, let me do this, please."

* * *

Jack looked at his friend. They had been through so much together and he knew what Daniel was asking; it wasn't just to go to Atlantis, but to let him leave and to stop protecting him. The words were so close to the ones Daniel had uttered when he was dying of radiation sickness.

Although he tried to repress it, Jack sighed. His friend was right. It was time to let Daniel find his own way, but he wouldn't tell him quite yet. He needed Daniel here on Earth for now. They had three System Lords arriving tomorrow, supposedly to negotiate a treaty with Earth. Jack believed that about as far as he could throw Ba'al, but in the off-chance it might be true, they had to give the snakes the benefit of the doubt.

Getting to his feet, Jack said, "Daniel, I have to go. We'll talk about this later. I need to go push Sam out the door or we'll never get home. Once we've gotten rid of the System Lords, we can talk about this."

"Jack-" Daniel tried to start talking again.

"Later, Daniel," Jack almost ran out of his office toward his and Sam's quarters.

Daniel attempted to keep pace for a moment but gave up with a shrug. He watched Jack disappear and then turned and headed slowly off in the other direction.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha O'Neill walked into the base quarters she shared with her husband, General Jack O'Neill. She nodded to the young nurse who had come to sit with Grace while she had dealt with a small, well, what was supposed to be a small problem, in her department.

Today had been a long day and she just wanted to rest and put her feet up. The problem was that the day wasn't over. Tonight, she still had to have dinner with her in-laws.

In fact she was supposed to be home hours ago to cook that dinner. This was the first time meeting Admiral John O'Neill and his wife Monica, and she had wanted to make a good impression, but now that wasn't going to happen.

Jack hadn't seen or talked to his parents since Charlie's funeral more than eight years ago. Sam hadn't heard the whole story of the estrangement, but it had to do with the death of Jack's younger brother, Patrick. There had been an accident; Jack had lived while Pat died. Jack said his father was angry that he was the surviving son. A week or so ago when Jack thought he might die from sticking his head in the ancient device, Jack called them so Sam would have their support if anything happened to him.

She and Jack had been married for a little over a month now and Grace was almost two months old, but their lives were anything but settled. Just yesterday, Jack had taken command of the SGC and Sam had been named head of a new department that dealt with all the alien technology that was brought through the 'Gate. It was her job to evaluate her team's assessment of the various devices and decided what would go to Area 51 and what would stay as her pet projects.

Sam now reported to General Hammond at Home World Security and General Peters at Area 51. Jack commanded the SGC like he commanded SG-1 for years; he said he wasn't going to chance anything now, just because he had a star on his shoulders.

The same day that Jack had taken command; a message had come through the wormhole in Goa'uld. What was left of the coalition of System Lords wanted to make peace now that Ba'al was trouncing them. The delegation was to arrive in the morning, giving Jack and Sam one night to meet Jack's parents as they stopped in on the way to San Francisco from D.C., where they lived.

Dropping down on the couch, Sam thought with Grace it had been so easy. She had only been pregnant for a few hours, most of it in labor. She rubbed the slight bump the new pregnancy had created; she had been very surprised that she had gotten pregnant so easily. She supposed that Grace had done something to her body's chemistry to make her plan work. However it happened, she was about a month or so along with their second child.

When everything had settled down after their last mission, they had Janet confirm the pregnancy, but she and Jack decided not to find out the sex of the baby. It was still too early to know anything, but Sam thought it was best to decided now so the decision was made.

This was probably their last chance to have a child. Jack wasn't getting any younger and neither was she. They had one chance to experience a normal pregnancy and so they wanted all the surprises they could get.

A cry sounded from the nursery. Sam was about to go get Grace when Jack's voice stopped her. "Sit down. I'll get her. I'm done for the day, well unless something else happens." He sounded as tired as she was, "You rest for a moment before we have to go again."

With a thankful sigh, Sam settled back into the chair. . "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"It's my pleasure. I'll be back in a flash," Jack disappeared into the Grace's room.

Closing her eyes she rubbed her tummy like she seemed to always do these days. She had almost lost the baby, but Jack had saved her, saved the baby, yet part of her still worried. If it had happened once, could it happen again? Janet had reassured Sam that the stress form Fifth's torture had cause the placental separation and it shouldn't occur again.

Although she tried to think about something else, her mind wandered to the impending dinner with the John and Monica. Why would she be embarrassed after all she'd been through that the thought of meeting Jack's parents terrified her?

What would they think of her? She was younger than Jack, by a bit, well quite a bit. Technically, Grace had been born while she was under Jack's command, but there was extenuating circumstances. They hadn't been officially married until Grace was almost three weeks old. Not that they would ever know most of that.

Neither of Jack's parents would be able to know the circumstances of Grace's origins. That was part of a well kept secret known only by Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond as well as themselves. It was too dangerous for too many people to know; dangerous for them and for Grace. What would they think about Grace because of the cover story they had been forced to tell? Would it stand up to scrutiny?

"Stop it, Sam, I can hear you thinking all the way clear across the room. They'll love you; it's me they hate."

Turning, she looked at her husband who stood in the doorway to the nursery with their daughter in his arms. She couldn't seem to get enough of the sight of them together. "Jack, they do not. If they really did, they wouldn't be taking the time to come here to see you and Grace. So, I'll stop worrying when you stop beating yourself up." she said as she crossed the room to take the baby..

He met her gaze sheepishly. "Deal," he kissed the top of her head, passing Grace to her. "Why don't you feed her and then we need to get going. We don't want to be late."

Sam sat back down on the rocking chair and nursed Grace. She tried to hide her apprehension but Jack could see it plainly in her body language. Then she looked down at Grace and she was calm once more. She looked up and met his gaze and smiled

* * *

Jack returned her smile as he mouthed I love you, then disappeared down the hall. He marveled at the change in his life in the past few months. Until Grace appeared, throwing everything into chaos, he'd all but given up hope Then Grace appeared, throwing everything into chaos. at a life with Sam. Sam deserved to be happy and Jack had decided not to stand in her way if she chose to move on.

He'd reached out to his parents for her; she would need someone to help her if anything ever happened to him. When the dust had settled, he was promoted and his parents had heard about it. Two days ago his mother called, asking if they could come and celebrate his promotion with him and his new wife. Jack had no reason to refuse, although he'd wanted to.

Checking his watch, Jack saw that they were out of time. "Sam, if your done feeding Grace; I'll take her so you can change."

Looking over at him, Sam laughed. "That sounds good to me; she's poopy. She's all yours." Jack couldn't stop himself from whistling when he headed into the living room to claim his stinky little girl. Life was good, poopy diapers and all.

* * *

Daniel watched the _Alkesh_ vanish into hyperspace, a feeling of deep sadness crashing over him in waves. He looked around to see if anyone else felt the same way, but the crew of the _Prometheus_ didn't seem to be effected as he was. He closed his eyes as a thought occurred to him; he had lost his chance to be happy, to find his place in this world. It had slipped through his fingers like sand.

Vala Mal Doran stormed into his life showing Daniel that he was ready feel again, to live again. Her sudden departure left him with a empty place where she should have been. Vala was a liar and a thief but Daniel understood why. As an ex-host she wouldn't have a had many options for feeding herself or making an honest living.

Her face would've been remembered as Qetesh more so than Vala. Especially when it was her home planet that Qetesh ruled over. Your friends, your family and neighbors would have been beaten by your order at the wave of your hand.

Daniel sighed, if that story held any truth, , most of what had come out of the woman's mouth had been lies and half truths, but part of that story had rung true. He wasn't sure what it was- the slight hitch in her voice or the tilt of her head, but something betrayed Vala's true emotions, if only for a second.

Loneliness, Vala Mal Doran, liar, thief and swindler wanted to belong somewhere again.

Sighing, he turned to leave the bridge. The story of his life - whats, ifs and maybes.

His eyes strayed to the place where she had kissed him and the pain was back. Pushing it away and burying it, Daniel continued on his way. Vala was gone and he was unlikely to ever see her again and his life would be dimmer for it.

* * *

Daniel jerked awake; trembling, breath hard and fast. He rubbed his eyes, feeling as though he'd just woken up from a nightmare he couldn't remember. Looking around the room, he tried to figure out what had happened.

His office came into focus and he realized that he'd fallen asleep at his desk again.

Dropping his head into his hands, he tried to push away the sense of loss he felt. These weren't his memories, but they were. The man he saw in the dream was him, but it wasn't. He saw it clearly as any other memory but he hadn't lived them. They were the other Daniel's memories, not his own.

A memory of a woman he had never met, but he found himself missing her presence. She annoyed him to no end, but he still missed her. Shaking his head, he didn't understand who this woman was and why he kept dreaming about her.

Why would the other Daniel share these memories with him? When he and Teal'c had first met the other him, the man had told him not to let Vala Mal Doran go once he met her, but Daniel hadn't had a chance to meet her. So why the dreams? He had dreamed of her every night since his return from Halla.

Trying to shake off the thought that he was missing something or someone, Daniel went back to preparing for the System Lords' visit the next day. Jack relied on Daniel to have the information needed to negotiate with the Goa'uld tomorrow and to watch out for whatever trap they had planned.

Pulling the book forward, Daniel tried not to remember how empty his life had become since Grace had appeared. SG-1, for all intents and purposes, was gone. Only Teal'c and himself were able to go off world. Sha're was dead; Sarah had left him after they freed her. One morning, she walked away and never looked back. About a week after she left a short email arrived asking him not to find her, and that she needed to find herself again.

He'd thought that his new purpose might lie in Atlantis, and Daniel had put his name forward to join the expedition, but Jack in his less than infinite wisdom, had squelched that. So, Daniel remained in limbo having nowhere else to go and hoping somehow he'd find his place in the world.

* * *

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the confusion. My website is kellethmetheus. com


	3. The Great And Powerful Oz

**Author's Note: **Sorry about this but last week I posted the wrong chapter. If you want to go back you can read chapter one. It is now up and chapter three will be post here next week but if you like you can go and read it and chapter four on my website. Kellethmetheus. com

* * *

**The Great and Powerful Oz**

When Sam finished nursing Grace, Jack took her into her bedroom. Laying her out on the change table, he opened the blanket and found it and Grace soaking wet. Afraid of what he would find inside, he opened the sleepers discovering that the diaper had leaked covering them and Grace's bottom with gross, orangey-yellow poop. Jack sighed, today of all days. There were already running late at this rate his parents would be at the house before them and that would not be a good foot to start dinner on.

Seeing the chaos outside the diaper, Jack did something he didn't usually do, he panicked. "Sam, help me! She's covered in poop," he yelled out as he headed into the bathroom with Grace.

When Sam didn't appear, Jack stripped all the clothes off Grace and dropped them into a disgusting pile in the bathtub.

Grabbing a towel, he laid it out on the counter and put Grace on her stomach. He looked to the empty doorway hoping for some reinforcements, but he could hear the other shower and knew that there would be no back up coming.

With a heavy sigh, he began to clean the mustard like substance off of the baby's back wondering how he was going to get back at Sam for this. She had to have known Grace had a dirty diaper.

Once Grace's back no longer had an yellow tint, he refolded the towel with the other side out, and put Gracie down on her back.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the diaper and got to work. Through the whole process, Jack made one face after another to show his disgust at what he had to do. Finally, he asked, "Gracie Leigh how can someone so cute create something so disgusting?"

The baby didn't answer him, but lay there contently gnawing on her fist watching the show provided by her dad. As he finished, he muttered about wet-wipes being too small and that they never came out of the package properly: you either got one or five. Just before he closed the new clean diaper, Grace peed all over him giving a tinkling laugh that only a baby can make.

Sam, who had been watching for a while, burst into laughter, asking, "Need any help?"

Jack threw her an irritated look as he switched the diaper for another clean one and wiped off Grace, quickly closing the diaper before she did it again.

Pushing past Sam in the doorway, he said, "I changed it, you can get rid of it." He nodded to the diaper and then the bathtub where the clothes lay in a dejected heap.

* * *

Still snickering, Sam gave him a smart salute. "Yes, sir!"

As Jack neared the nursery he called, "And hurry up or we'll be late. My dad hates it when people are tardy."

Sam sobered she had forgotten about his parents visit.

"I'm ready to go; I just need to put these clothes on to soak. I need about five minutes and I'll be ready to go, you'd better be too," she warned him as she grabbed the ice cream pail from under the sink to put the clothes in.

Job done with a smile on her face, Sam returned to the main room when Jack came out of the nursery with Grace. The little girl was dressed in one of the dresses that Jack had chosen long ago on their first shopping trip.

He handed her Grace, saying, "I just need to change. I shouldn't be too long. Why don't you buckle her into her seat? I'll be right back."

As promised, by the time Sam had the baby buckled in, Jack had returned to the room and picked up the carseat leaving the laundry hamper for her. Sam hoped she'd have time to do it tomorrow before they had to come back to the base for the meeting with the System Lords.

Seeing the apprehension on Sam's face, Jack gave her a quick kiss. "It'll be fine. Now, shall we go meet the Great and Powerful Oz?" (needs a space below to separate)Sam laughed as Jack knew she would. "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Jack and Sam had just walked in the door when the doorbell rang. Sam looked around the kitchen. Jack's parents were here for dinner but she had nothing ready.

She opened the freezer hoping something would leap out and scream dinner at her, but the only thing was a four liter tub of ice cream and ancient looking TV dinner from before she and Jack got married.

Reading Sam's expression and mind, Jack crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Sam, we'll go out. I know you wanted to wow them with your wifely skills but there is next time. Now let's get the door. Grab Grace so it doesn't look like we just walked in the door." He kissed the top of her head and took her hand leading her toward their little girl.

Still looking regretful at the kitchen, Sam carried Grace to the door with her hand firmly in Jack's. She saw him take deep breath before he opened the door to reveal an older version of himself and a woman who could only be Jack's mom because she had his smile.

"Jack, I'm so glad we were able to stop on our way to San Francisco. I wish we could stay longer, but your father has meetings early tomorrow." She pulled him into a hug. "Now, where is your wife and your baby girl? I'm so happy you called us the other day. Then we got word that you had been promoted." She played with his coat fussing over it. "My son a General, who'd have thought with all the trouble you got into as a child."

Slightly embarrassed, Jack stepped back motioning to Sam and Grace. "Mom, Dad, this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha O'Neill and our daughter Gracie Leigh O'Neill."

* * *

Sam stood there unsure what to do as Monica O'Neill engulfed Sam and Grace in a crushing hug. "Oh, Samantha, I'm so glad to meet you. Come sit down. May I hold the baby?"

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Sam passed Grace to her grandmother and showed her into the living room, leaving the two men alone in the entry way.

As the two of them sat, Monica asked, "Where did you get the name Grace? It is a lovely name; you don't hear it much these days.

Sam looked down at her daughter; wondering what she could tell this woman where the name had really come from or the fact that she had seen her daughter before her birth when Sam had a concussion. In times like this, you told as much truth as you could and left the rest to interpretation.

"The first time I held her she just seemed like a Grace. We hadn't really talked about names. Jack liked it too and it stuck." She left out the part that they had been on an alien planet at the time and when she arrived seven hours before that she hadn't been pregnant. "Grace was my father's mother and the only grandparent I knew." Sam figure that her other self had chose Grace for that reason.

Jack's mom cooed over the baby, commenting on which parts were from Jack and which she though must have come from Sam's family. Sam just let the woman's words flow over her, paying more attention to Jack and his father. The two men still stood in the entrance way having a heated discussion and from the way she heard her name spoken, it was about her.

* * *

"You never told me she is in the Air Force, too. Lieutenant Colonel you say, that's high for someone so young and _female_." John O'Neill paused to study his son. "And Jack, she is young and beautiful."

Jack could feel his hackles rising as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Stop it, Admiral. Sam got to where she is because she's a good airman, pilot, physicist, scientist... Every award she's won she deserved. She's received no preferential treatment, from me or anyone else."

Looking at his son critically, John asked, "Even though her father's a two star general?"

His fist clenched, and Jack fought the urge to strike his father. "You checked her out! You knew who she was before you walked in that door. You know about her record and what she did even before she..." Jack stopped; knowing this is what his father wanted, he loved to fight with him. "I won't play your game. Sam has earned her place. End of story."

Realizing his son wasn't biting, John took a different tactic. "So, you're a General now, I hear. You failed to mention that when you called us a while ago. I had to hear about it from the President." Jack heard the hurt in his voice. "Your first command is Deep Space Radar Telemetry. That's not the place I'd have expected you to stay for so long, let alone take command of."

Resisting the urge to grind his teeth, Jack said, "I didn't mention the promotion because I didn't know about it then . Both Sam and I were promoted after our last-" -project. I didn't expect it, and General Hammond left right after the ceremony to take his new position and so I had to figure it all out by myself. Sam helped a lot, but she had her own command to work out."

Running his hands through his hair, Jack tried to explain. " You have to understand what we do is-" he met his father's gaze. "You know don't you?" His father nodded. "How long?" Jack pulled his father further down the hall away from his mother's hearing.

John shrugged. "A while. I'm Chief of Naval Operations now. I know what happens in all of the Armed Forces more or less. Not all the details, but I know enough. The SGC and the infamous SG-1 being one of them." His voice held a note of pride for a moment, but then his demeanor changed. "Jack, what were you thinking? She was under your command when you had that child. The two of you should be in jail not promoted, but George Hammond found a way to protect you."

Jack flinched at his father's austere tone.

Pissed off, Jack took a deep breath. "It's not that simple! I can't tell you the whole damn story. Sam and I sacrificed a lot to keep this world safe and we were given a gift by some very powerful beings." Jack sighed with frustration. There's so much more to the story, but it wasn't something he could share.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "Grace brought us together, giving us a chance to be happier than we thought possible. For a long time I woke up every morning hating myself, ever since Charlie died, but that little girl gave me hope that I could find redemption and forgiveness. I realized that Charlie wouldn't want me to live like that and neither would Patrick."

Looking into the living room he met Sam's gaze for a moment before looking at his father. "Sam and I love each other very much, we have for many years. We've been through hell and back... literally." He turned away trying to gain control of his anger. " Let me just say this...Admiral...if I hear you bad mouth my wife again; I'll break you. That's a promise."

Jack turned and walked away, only to pause. "Are you gonna play nice or do I have to ask you to leave? We all know, if it'd been your choice you'd have chosen Patrick to live. Well, he didn't!

* * *

Not wanting his son to continue to think that was true, John grabbed Jack's arm. Admittedly, he'd come here to fight. He'd heard things and he needed to know the truth about Jack and this woman. Now he wasn't so sure...maybe he should've waited and met her before passing judgment.

He hated that he and Jack weren't as close as they had once been before Patrick's death. He had been so hurt after the accident and in turn John hurt Jack. "Jonathan, I never thought that. I loved Patrick, but I love you, too. He always wanted to be like me, follow what I did. You were always the one to fight me, but you became a better man by walking your path than I could ever have made you. I'm proud of you."

Both men stood there facing each other for a moment unsure what to say. After a few moments, John decided he needed to breach the chasm he had created long ago. "Grace is a beautiful child, Jack. I hope you're very happy. "

"Oh, I am , more than you can ever know. Grace and Sam are my life and my happiness." Jack looked at his father for a moment longer and then headed into the living room without another word.

* * *

Admiral Jonathan O'Neill watched his son walk away smiling.

As Sam looked up at Jack, her eyes softened and a real smile crossed her face. Getting to her feet, she reached out to touch Jack's shoulder. All the tension left his body and he smiled back at her. No words were said but the whole feeling in the room changed as Jack calmed.

Watching Jack's wife John knew Sam obviously had played a part in bringing Jack back from the abyss and helped bring his son back to him. No, he couldn't and wouldn't hate her, no matter how the two of them had got together. Something strange had happened to them. Probably something to do with the Stargate program. If the president and everyone else knew Jack and Sam had done nothing wrong, there was no need to rock the boat.

Whistling a tuneless song John headed into the living room where the others were discussing where to eat.

* * *

That's all for now folk, if you enjoyed this little ditty drop me a line and let me know. If you can't wait until next week to find out what happens go to my website kelleth metheus. com (remove the spaces) and take a look. You can also follow me on facebook to get updates.


	4. Look What the Tornado Blew In

**Look What the Tornado Blew In**

"Are we going to tell them about the other baby or do you want to wait?" Sam spoke into the silence as Jack drove to the restaurant.

Taking a quick look over at Sam, Jack screwed up his face, "It's up to you." He said looking back to the road. "I'm not sure I'm ready for full disclosure with them yet. I want to see how this evening goes, and we can take it from there."

Sam nodded, adding quietly. "Then there's your clone." Knowing how Jack felt about his duplicate, she hesitated. "He's their son; are you going to tell them about him?" Jack picked the bridge of his nose. "That's a harder question. I'm not even sure where he is. He stayed in high school for about a month and then dropped right off the radar. The Air Force doesn't even know where he is. I can't tell my parents they have another son, but I have no idea where he is. That would be cruel, and I think it is up to him if he wants them to know. Also I would have to get permission to tell them and that's a headache that I just don't want to deal with it for now. So for now, we'll leave mini-Jack out of the conversation as well."

A thick silence filled the air and Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.. "What is it?"

Sighing heavily, she reluctantly confessed. , "I saw a truck parked across the street today(or whenever). Your clone watched me load Grace into the truck. When I realized who he was, I tried to talk to him, but as soon as I moved to cross the street he pulled away. Jack, I think we need to find him; he must be staying somewhere in town. I know this is the last thing you want to do, but if we wait too long, he may be gone."

Jack could only imagine what his other self would be going through. Jack O'Neill had everything he had always wanted and his mini-me had nothing, but his memories. "Okay. Let's get dinner and the snake head's visit to the SGC over with, and then we will go look for mini-me."

Giving him one of her mega-watt smiles, she leaned over kissing Jack's cheek. "Another reason why I love you." ~o0o0o~

The waiter had just brought the bill when Jack's phone rang, "O'Neill!" Jack grunted, hoping for some little emergency, but not too big. That way he could deal with it quickly and be home for the _Simpsons_. He'd enough of nicey-nice talking and he wanted to go home.

"Jack, it's me, Daniel." Came the archeologist's voice over the phone. "The System Lord's are here, well not here yet. They arrived at the meeting site and contacted us. They want to come to the SGC tonight. It seems Ba'al has stepped up his attacks on their territories and they would like to formalize the treaty sooner rather than later. They're a little early."

Jack replied with his typical sarcastic tone"No kidding, Daniel. I'll be there in a few minutes." Faking a serious demeanor, he looked over at the Admiral and shrugged.

"Uh, Jack that's not all. Sam has to come, too. They demanded SG-1 be there for the negotiations."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut for a second. Damn, he'd hoped to keep Sam away from all this and Grace away as well.

"We'll figure something out. See you in a few minutes." He closed the phone and turned to his parents. "Sorry guys, , we have to go. There's an emergency on base. Next time you are passing by, stop in, or if we're in DC, we'll call you and say hello."

Jack laid a wad of cash on top of the bill, motioned all to follow and led the group outside.

Scurrying out behind Jack, , Monica asked, her voice full of confusion, "You do Deep Space Radar Telemetry, how can there be an emergency at this time of night?"

Taking her hand, John cleared his throat, "Monica, don't ask. Remember when I was in the Seals. It's like that. That is all they can tell you."

Jack's mother looked at him, then Sam and back at John. "You know what they do, don't you?" With a sigh, the Admiral nodded and Monica reached out squeezing Jack's hand. "I understand. Jack, Sam, be careful. I will come back and visit soon. I want to see that granddaughter of mine again." She offered her arms to Sam.

Leaning in close to Sam's ear, she whispered, "Thank you for saving Jack. For a long time we were really worried about him - after Charlie. He moved out of his and Sara's house. He lived alone, not talking to anyone. You helped to bring him out of the place he locked himself in. I can never thank you enough."

Sam hugged Jack's mom tighter. She couldn't imagine going through what this woman had gone through; losing a son and a grandson, only to watch the remaining son slowly slip away and not being able to help him.

Stepping back, Sam nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Monica, and I hope to see you again soon. I would love to talk more but we really have to go." Sam grabbed the car seat and said to Jack, "Grace and I will meet you in the truck. I'll see if Cassie's home and if she is we can pick her up on the way."

* * *

Handing her the keys, he nodded, "I'll see you in a few moments." He watched her go before turning back to his parents. "Well, Mom and Dad, it's been fun. Like I said, call us when you're this way again."

His mother smiled and hugged him. "We will, Jack. Your daughter is beautiful, so is Sam. I'm happy to see you happy. Charlie wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She pulled Jack into another hug. "I love you, son."

Jack withdrew from the hug, stepping back, offering his father his hand. The Admiral took it and pulled his Jack clumsily into his arms. "I meant what I said earlier. I never thought the accident was your fault. I just couldn't talk to you like I could Pat; we were always at loggerheads. Pat wouldn't have wanted it that way, please forgive my words earlier. I heard things that worried me, but I have no more fears, Sam loves you and you love her. Anyone who wants to, can see it. I should never have listened to Kinsey. That man is poison."

"Ah crap, Dad, Kinsey? You listened to that twerp ? He hates me, Sam and a few others Let me talk to Hammond, maybe I can get you cleared for the whole story. I won't promise you anything, but whatever he told you, it was filled with lies and more lies and a few more lies. We brought him down; we're the reason that he's not the Vice President anymore."

John pulled Jack a few steps away from Monica, "Jack, are you serious? You better watch out, there were some big hitters that weren't happy when he lost his office. Are you sure you should be telling people that?" Fear and worry were evident on John's face.

"For cryin' out loud, Dad, I've faced much worse than Kinsey and his cronies. Don't worry about me."

His father stepped closer. "I'm not that worried about you, Jack. You have a family now. Those men could hurt Sam and they could hurt Grace."

"I said, don't worry, Dad. I have people watching over me and my family. No one will hurt us. You think Kinsey's friends are powerful, mine have even more powerful." Jack planned to say more, but his phone rang again. "Excuse me," he said as he lifted it to his ear, "O'Neill." He listened for a while and then hung up the phone.

He kissed his mother's cheek saying, "I really have to go. I'll call you. Bye for now." Without looking back, he jogged over to the truck and climbed behind the wheel.

He started the truck but didn't put it into gear. Sam touched his arm. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked over to where his parents were standing beside their rental car and smiled. "Yes, I think I will be." And he put the truck into gear and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Jack, Sam and Cassie were met by Daniel, who paced back and forth by the first elevator. "They've been dialing every five minutes. I don't know how much longer I can put them off."

"Daniel, calm down," Sam touched his shoulder. "We're all here now. Just give us a few minutes."

Laughing, Jack raised a brow. " What'd you think they were gonna do, leave? I don't think so. Now, Sam and I have to take Cassie and Grace to our quarters. W'llill be back in the Gateroom in ten minutes tops."

Daniel relaxed a little. "Okay, I'll tell them fifteen more minutes. They won't like it, but they should be happy that you're here now," Daniel called, as he rushed off in the direction of the control room.

With a smile on their faces, the three of them hurried to Sam and Jack's quarters. Once they were inside, Cassie's brow arched. "Are you really going to trust them?" Jack could tell that she was remembering what Nirrti had done to the people of her planet.

"No, we won't, but they asked to come and we have to at least give them a chance to be heard." Sam hugged Cassie. "I know this is hard for you. If you don't want to be here I can get one of the nurses to watch Grace while a SF drives you home."

Taking Grace, Cassie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It is just a little bit creepy, that's all. " She took a breath, "Go get changed. There's an SF outside if I need him as well as an emergency phone and a radio. I'm safe here."

Sam looked around their quarter's concrete walls, and tried to stamp down her anger, they should be at home. Maybe she should resign her commission like she had thought about a few days ago before she they offered her this promotion. The SGC was really the safest place for the two of them, but Jack had just instigated some new protocols to make their home safer.

Sam smiled, for the first time in her life, the thought of staying home didn't terrify her as it once did. In fact she wanted to be at home with her children.

* * *

Jack and SG-1 stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the wormhole to open. This would be his first official action as the Commanding Officer of the SGC.

With a snap, the wormhole engaged and the iris opened at his command followed by the kawoosh.

Soon, four figures emerged followed by SG-3. Lord Yu, Camulus, Amaterasu, and Lord Yu's first Prime Oshu, stood at the top of the ramp studying the assembled humans.

Jack stepped forward. "I'm General Jack O'Neill. Lord Yu, welcome back, Camulus and Amaterasu, welcome to Earth. I hope you don't plan to stay long. Nice to see you again Lord Yu, I see Yu brought-"

Amaterasu spoke, the hood of her cloak concealing her face.. "We know who you are. Jack O'Neill and SG-1. We wish to get started; we don't want to be here long. We have other pressing concerns."

With a wave of her hand, the female Goa'uld pushed back her hood to reveal a woman with long wavy black hair. "I am not Amaterasu, she _was...shall we say..._ detained and I have taken her place. I am Qetesh, and I am in charge of negotiations."

Beside him, Jack felt Daniel tense and one word came out of his mouth in a whisper so quiet that no one else heard. "Vala!"

The Goa'uld descended the ramp, walking past SG-1 without acknowledging them.

* * *

Daniel stared at the woman descending the ramp, how could the woman from his dream be a Goa'uld?" There was no doubt in his mind that Vala Mal Doran had just walked past him. He detested fate for tormenting him! _What the hell did __I__ do to deserve this!_He wished he had something to throw.

He couldn't save Sha're from Amaunet, but now he had the means to save a complete stranger. But on the other hand, thanks to the other Daniel's memories he had feelings for her that he couldn't explain.

Loneliness had tinged Vala's voice when she spoke about the horror she had to endure while host to Qetesh. He knew then that Vala yearned to be free and now, he he knew he could save her.

He felt Jack's eyes on him aware that the general would demand an explanation, but at the moment he didn't have one. According to his dreams, Vala should have been freed five years ago. It didn't make any sense. Now Qetesh was one of the delegates, and it should have been Amaterasu.

Confused, Daniel looked around the room hoping his other self would show up so he could ask the man some questions, but as usual, the Ascended weren't around when you needed them.

* * *

There you have it. More on the way next week but if you can wait you can go to my website and read two more chapters at kellethmetheus. com. Enjoy!


	5. More Fun Than Flying Monkeys

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my readers and those who have left a review. Enjoy the chapter there will be more next week...

* * *

**More Fun Than Flying Monkeys**

Sam lead the delegates into the conference room while Jack pulled Daniel into his office. "What's going on? Who's Vala? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Daniel gripped his friend's uniform, and demanded hotly, "Jack! We have to free her!"

Pulling at his friend's hands, Jack asked, "Free who? Daniel, get a hold of yourself. We need you in there with your head on straight. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's happening." Finally, Jack removed Daniel's clenched fingers from his lapels.

Doing as ordered, Daniel visibly calmed himself and explained, "Vala Mal Doran! We have to save her. She should have been freed five years ago by the Tok'ra." He started pacing the room muttering absently to himself, "Why is she still a host? Something's gone terribly wrong."

"You mean Qetesh, she's this Vala? How do you know her?" Jack asked, very confused by all this. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Why is it that Daniel always seems the cause of every headache!

Daniel looked sheepish. "I've dreamed about her. We were on the *Prometheus*. We were fighting and then she kissed me-" Daniel stopped, knowing how ridiculous it sounded, even to him. "Jack, we need to save her." He stated again not knowing what else to say.

"Whoa, Daniel, the last time you were dreaming about a woman, some snake messed with your brain. How do you know it's not the same thing?" Jack asked, deeply troubled by the turn of events. Rubbing his hand over his face, Jack wondered...could he toss a chance for peace out the window just because Daniel had a few strange dreams.

By the determined look on Daniel's face the general knew he wasn't going to let this drop.

"Jack, I know what's at stake, but you know as well as I do that they aren't here to negotiate with us. They have another reason for being here. When they tip their hand, I want to grab Vala. She should have been freed five years ago." Daniel demanded of Jack.

"Gah, Daniel, stop it. I'm not making any promises. If, *and only if*, they have some other reason for being here, and

there is a chance to capture her, will we consider it.. We'll contact the Tok'ra for help and free her but only if the System Lords are here for some other reason. I can't sacrifice Earth for one woman, I'm sorry."

Shoulders slumping in resignation, Daniel nodded. "Alright. I'll agree to do it your way, but don't trust them Jack. Not at all." Conversation done, he spun on his heals and headed towards the door, time to pay the piper.

"You don't have to remind me about that. I never trust a snake, Goa'uld or not." Jack said following Daniel. "Let's get this show on the road. I'd like to get home and sleep in my own bed tonight."

Hesitating on the doorknob, Daniel asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Shrugging, Jack replied, "As ready as I will ever be. Let's go negotiate!"

As Jack lead the way into the other room while Daniel followed, wondering how this would turn out. He hoped that in a few hours they wouldn't be at war with the System Lords. Negotiating wasn't his strong point.

Ex-Vice President Robert Kinsey stared at the file in his hand. Jack O'Neill and the SGC had destroyed his career, but this end game would be even better. Then the Trust; they had tried to cut him out of their plans after O'Neill forced him to resign from office, but now they would all pay and pay dearly.

They thought they were so smart, but Robert Kinsey would show them all. Since his dismissal from office, Kinsey had managed to take total control of the group through blackmail and other underhanded means. He had control they just didn't know it yet.

The time had come to set things in motion, he had a selection of piece but which ones should he put into play? He had one of the knight, and now all he needed to select was the pawn.

Shuffling the files around on his desk , he paused when his fingers landed on one in particular. A twisted smile tugging at his lips, he tapped the top of the file before reaching for the phone. Soon, he mused, when his dominoes finally fell and the smoke settled, Jack O'Neill and his fraternizing wife would be dead.

Jack and Daniel stepped into the conference room to see Lord Yu spit out his bite of finger sandwich onto the floor while Camulus sniffed at another before dropping his food in disgust.

Jack motioned to an airman to take the food away and looked over his shoulder at Daniel, who shrugged. "Shall we all sit down?" Jack asked, motioning them to the conference table and chairs.

"I can see we've all picked our seats," Jack quipped as he took his position at the head of the table, SGC personnel on one side, Goa'uld on the other.

Qetesh surveyed the humans. "Since your unexpected defeat of Anubis, you have altered the balance of power within the System Lords." She looked to Camulus who spoke next.

"We had called a meeting hoping to make an agreement to divide his territory amongst the System Lords fairly, but one has decided that our agreement was not acceptable. He saw this as a time to increase his own power."

Daniel, who had not been able to take his eyes off Qetesh, said, "Three guesses who that would be. Let me think, Ba'al, Ba'al and of course, Ba'al. Am I right?"

Jack shot him an annoyed look. "Okay, so Bocce is the only one arrogant enough to take over Anubis' territory. No surprises there, but what does that have to do with us?" he looked from one System Lord to another.

"Ba'al has discovered the location of the planet where Anubis made the Orac, which gave him an advantage over the rest of us." Camulus said, his tone dripping with jealousy and leaving no one in doubt that he'd wished he'd discovered them first.

"The what?" Jack asked, turning to Daniel for a translation.

"Unspeakable. That must be what they call the Kull warriors," Daniel replied quickly.

"Ah." Jack nodded and turned back to the Goa'uld waiting for someone to answer his question.

Sam spoke up. "The General is right; this matters to us, why? How is this any different that any other dispute between the System Lords? Disputes like this happen every time one of you rises and another falls. Why come to us now?"

"With his new advantage, Ba'al has conquered vast holdings of the System Lords territory." Qetesh glared heatedly at the Tau'ri. "Those who still have their planets are speaking of capitulation. If you allow him to continue unchecked, he will be too powerful to stop. Even for the Asgard," "Colonel Carter is correct. This is not our problem. Ba'al is threatening you, not the Tau'ri, and if he were to challenge us, we would destroy him as we did Anubis."

Teal'c squared his shoulders, his features firm. "The Ancient weapon is formidable."

"Ba'al can be stopped and you can use your new weapon to do so. Once his forces have been decimated, he will answer to us, not the other way around. If you do not help us, he will turn his attention to other less protected planets, when he is finished with us." Camulus said, turning his attention to Jack.

Before Jack could say anything Qetesh spoke, "There are many worlds under the protection of the Asgard that Ba'al thinks are free for the taking. It is widely known that the Asgard are more concerned with their own problems and can not enforce the treaty. If this happens, millions of humans will die or be enslaved. Will the Tau'ri let this happen?" As Qetesh spoke, she studied each member of SG-1 in turn, a brief flash of recognition flashing in her eyes as she fixed her stare on Daniel.

All eyes turned to Jack. "Well, let Bocce come and get his butt kicked. The Asgard are dealing with their "little problem" as we speak. If he threatens any planets under the Protected Planets Treaty, including Earth, he'll get the spanking he deserves." Jack got to his feet and looked around. "So do you have anything else, or can I head home?"

Qetesh turned and looked at Jack as though he were something stuck to her shoe. "If that is true, why were there so many frantic calls to the Asgard recently?"

Jack grinned, waggling his finger. "Ah that. Thor's birthday and I forgot. Wasn't sure just where to find the little guy at the time," he said, tossing the ball back into their court.

"Stop this! The more we speak and do nothing, the stronger Anubis becomes." Lord Yu pounded his fist on the table.

"You mean Ba'al?" Daniel corrected, looking at Jack concerned.

Oshu, Yu's first Prime, stepped forward. "I think my master is tired. We would like an adjournment for a few minutes so that he may rest."

The Goa'uld slammed his fist down again. "No, we must settle this now, or all will be lost. Anubis can't be allowed to do this again. We must-" Everyone watched as the Goa'uld struggled to breathe collapsing face down on to the table.

Sam got to her feet and touched the Goa'uld's neck. "He has a pulse. Daniel, get Janet up here now."

Way ahead of Sam, Daniel already had the phone in his hands and a few hasty words later, dropped the receiver back on its cradle. "She's on her way."

No one moved while they waited. A few minutes later, Janet rushed into the room and examined the prone Goa'uld. "General, I need to move him to the infirmary." Turning to the Jaffa, Oshu, she said, "Do I have your permission to move your master? You may come with him if you like."

He nodded his consent and helped her load Lord Yu onto the stretcher. "I trust the Tau'ri not to harm my master. I will follow in a few minutes." Then Oshu stepped close to Jack speaking in a low tone so that the rest of the room could not hear. "May I send a message to Lord Yu's other Jaffa. If Ba'al hears of this he will take advantage of my Master's weakness. We must be ready when he comes." Jack nodded his permission and motioned for a SF to follow the Jaffa.

Once Oshu had left, silence descended. The only sound was the dialing of the gate. No one moved or spoke. Once the gate had shut down again Qetesh got to her feet. "I must contact the other System Lords and tell them what has happened. They need to know of Lord Yu's," She paused and looked around the room, "weakness. He is the strongest amongst us and this means we must change our strategies. I need further instructions before we can continue." She stood and turned to leave, her gaze sweeping over the room full of heavily armed men blocking the exits. "Do I have your permission to do this

General O'Neill?"

Jack took his time and looked around the room before shifting his attention back to Qetesh. "You may send your message but as soon as you are finished you'll return here. Three SFs will accompany you to the control room and back again. Don't try to go anywhere else or you'll be shot."

Without speaking Qetesh swept out of the conference room and headed toward the control room with Camulus hurrying after her. Jack motioned to Teal'c. "Follow them and make sure they don't do any funny stuff, like call up old Bocce himself and report, and check on our Jaffa friend while you're at it."

Janet drew Jack's attention back to her. "I'm taking Lord Yu to the infirmary now."

Nodding, he motioned for her to leave. "Colonel Reynolds. Follow the doctor and make sure nothing strange happens on the way to the infirmary."

The marine Colonel nodded as he shifted his weapon, following Janet and her orderlies out the door.

Jack looked around the now much emptier room. "Okay, so what do we do now?" He said turning to Daniel and Sam. "We have a mostly dead and slightly cuckoo Goa'uld, another one that Daniel wants us to save, and then there's Cammy."

Walter spoke over the PA. "Unscheduled off world activation." But no one moved as what Jack just said settled in.

Sam stepped closer to Daniel. "Save Qetesh? You want us to save her? Why?" Looking from Jack to Daniel, Sam asked, "Do you know her host?

Pushing his glasses up, Daniel frowned. "My other self knew Vala, Qetesh's host. They met in the future before he went into the past. Something happened and we need to set it right."

"I did it; I tried to change things..." All eyes turned and saw a second Daniel standing in the doorway to Jack's office.

* * *

That's all for this week. Tune in same time and same channel for more of this story or you can go to my website and check out the next two chapters on my website kellethmetheus. com.


	6. Navigating the Poppy Field

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading.

**

* * *

Navigating the Poppy Field**

All eyes turned toward where the Goa'uld would be escorted back through the door at any moment and then back to the doppelganger. "Airman, we'll be in my office. Come and get us when the Goa'uld are ready to begin again." Once inside, Jack closed the door behind them. Daniel turned to his other self. "What did you do to Vala? Why isn't she free?"

The older man sighed. "I tried to spare her the torture and humiliation at the hands of her people after she was freed, but it didn't work out that way. Somehow, Ba'al knows a few things about the future and use the knowledge to take Qetesh from the Tok'ra and re-implanted her inside Vala again."

Jack held up his hand. "So, you're saying that Ba'al knows the future? How?" He looked at Sam. .

"He would need the technology to predict solar flares and then be able to use them to sling shot forwards or backwards in time. The calculations needed to achieve such a jump are beyond the ability of most of the civilizations we know." Sam leaned wearily against the desk, "The Tolan may have known how to do it, though I can't see them willingly sharing that knowledge, but the Goa'uld did destroy their civilization. The Ashen may have as well. They seemed to be very advanced when I met with them a few years ago, but we never completed negotiations, so I can't be sure of their true level of technology."

Holding up his hands, Jack rolled his eyes. "Long story short, Carter."

"There are civilizations that may know how to predict solar flares, but I don't know for sure. In fact, the Ancients may have known how as well." She turned to the greying Daniel. "Did they?"

"Not that I know of, but it wouldn't surprise me. I'm still pretty much on the outs and I don't get invited to the Ascended parties. I'll ask Oma next time a run across her." He turned to Jack. "Can I continue with my explanation?"

With a flick of his wrist, Jack motioned for Daniel to continue.

Daniel rubbed his hands together. "Where were we? Yes, Qetesh and Ba'al. So, with his help, over the last few months, Qetesh has conquered Amaterasu's territory and taken her place among the System Lords. The rest of the System Lords don't know about her connection to Ba'al. If she's here, it's to do his bidding. He must have a plan and it could only hurt you. In my time line, he took over most of the System Lords' territory until Anubis returned. He gained way too much power, and in this time-line he seems to have even more. We have to stop him."

Jack looked at Sam, and then at each of the Daniels. "Daniel." He stopped and pointed at the one he meant. "I mean the younger Daniel." Jack paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood. "This is what we are going to do. From now on when we have the Ascended Daniel on base, you-" he pointed to the younger of the two, "will be Danny and you-" next, he motioned to the older one, "will be Daniel. Any problems with that?" Jack looked from one Daniel to the other and dared them to argue.

Neither of them said a word.

Jack sat down again. "Danny, you check on Yu. Sam, you check on Cassie and Grace to make sure they're all right. As for me, I will sit here and be the General while I talk sports with Daniel." No one moved and so he waved his hand. "Shoo all of you!"

Once the room had cleared, Jack turned to the other Daniel, and said, "I have a few more questions."

* * *

Pete Shanahan sat on the bed in a crappy motel room in a small town he didn't even know the name of. His arms rested on his knees, holding his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen? He thought Mark's little sister need his help, but instead, he ruined his friendship with Mark.

He'd signed those papers that day at the mountain, and it was supposed to be the end of it, but it hadn't been. First, someone had reported his off the book investigation of O'Neill and his friends, and he'd been fired. Luckily his friend at the FBI had plausible denial, and he'd received a slap on the wrist, but the man still refused to talk to Pete.

When the Denver PD fired him, Pete thought he would be able to get another job easily, but he quickly found out, no one wanted him, not even a sheriff's office in Podunkville.

Jack O'Neill had maliciously destroyed his life. The man was high enough up in the establishment to pull the strings to make sure the right people heard about his misuse of FBI resources. Pete hadn't pegged O'Neill as the vengeful type. They guy had won, Pete lost. When O'Neill walked out the door of the interrogation room, Pete had felt like a bug under a microscope. Someone not worth the viewer's time or effort.

A knock sound at the door and Pete tensed, reaching for his service weapon only to remember that was no longer there. Instead, he went for the gun in his ankle holster and moved slowly to the door, but stayed to the side of it, just in case.

He opened the door only a sliver. "Hello?"

A man stood hidden in the shadows. "Here is your first assignment. If you accept this file, there is no going back." The man paused. "But then again, you have nowhere else to go." The sneering tone of the voice sounded strangely familiar.

Pete waited a minute before he accepted the folder. "I know."

"Well, Mr. Shanahan, welcome to the Trust. Follow the instructions in there and you'll meet up with your partner. We'll be in touch." The man turned and disappeared into the night.

Closing the door, Pete dropped the file on the table. Today was the first day of his new life and he hated it already.

* * *

Ascended Daniel opened his mouth to answer Jack's ridiculous question when the phone rang. Annoyed at the interruption, Jack grabbed the phone. "Hello!" He paused to listen. "George, how are you?"

"My clone did what?" Jack's eyes flew to Daniel. "When?" He sighed. "That sounds like the little guy." Jack listened for a while, and then said, "I'm not promising anything, but I won't shoot him. Tell him I'll meet him in a couple of days. Sam wants to see him, but if he's in that mess, I don't know if it would be safe for her and Grace." He stopped to listen again. "No, I can't do it before then. I have too much on my plate as it is without throwing him in the mix. Goa'uld attacking Earth, Ascended folks coming to visit, a few System Lords, and we might be calling then Tok'ra in to save a host or two. It's a real party here tonight; are you sure you don't want your chair back?" Jack laughed. "Goodbye sir, talk to you soon"

Daniel raised his eyebrow as Jack hung up the phone. Jack could tell he wanted to know what was going on, but he knew Jack wouldn't tell him anything. "George; how is he?"

"Good, good, a little annoyed at me right now, but he usually is these days." He shuffled some papers on his desk and sat down. "Now, about the future?"

Daniel stood near the wall at the edge of the room. "No, Jack, I won't tell you who won the Stanley Cup, the Super Bowl or The Grey Cup. That's my final answer on the subject."

Jack sighed and shuffled the same papers back into their original piles. "Well, then what _can_ you tell me?"

Danny came into the room. "Jack, you need to get Sheppard ready in Antarctica. Ba'al and his fleet are on the way. He has already conquered the System Lords and there's no more resistance to him. They want to see the Ancient weapons platform working for themselves. When I went down to the infirmary to check on Lord Yu, Oshu pulled me aside and explained what is really going on. Lord Yu is dying, but he doesn't want Ba'al to get all that power. Yu wants to die knowing that Ba'al has been defeated. Oshu confessed that his message didn't go to Yu's home world, but to Ba'al. He deliberately set a trap knowing Ba'al would take the bait."

"Daniel Jackson is correct. Oshu sent the message. Since we can protect ourselves, I saw no reason to stop him. We then stopped Qetesh's message without the other two System Lords knowing," Teal'c said, locking his hands behind his back as he walked into the room.

Getting to his feet, Jack asked, "Where are Qetesh and Camulus now?"

Daniel pointed out the briefing room window in the direction of the Stargate. "Lord Yu has requested asylum and that he be permitted to die here. "

Jack looked surprised. "He wants to stay here, why?"

Danny frowned. "From what Oshu said. if this plan fails and Ba'al escapes, Lord Yu will be hunted down relentlessly by Ba'al. He was the most powerful System Lord and the only one who could mount a resistance. All his territory, save one planet, now belongs to Ba'al. He and the rest of the System Lords have lost everything. I guess he figures, we'll allow him to die with some dignity."

Jack nodded. "Well, Danny, you get your wish. We're going to save Vala. Tell Walter not to dial the gate. I want our _guests_ kept here. Once we have cleared the snakes out of the Gateroom, contact Jacob and let him know we have a few spare System Lords if the Tok'ra want them. We'll discuss Vala with him when he gets here, and hope he can help us free her. I need to call the president and apprise him of the situation. The Joint Chiefs will get the word to the outpost in Antarctica."

* * *

Taking the stairs two at a time, Daniel ran into the control room, nudged past Walter, and slammed his hand down on the Gate abort button. "They're not going anywhere." He muttered sourly as he took in the surprised expressions of the Goa'uld in the Gateroom.

Qetesh, turned and shouted in outrage, "Why have you stopped dialing the gate! We have been ordered to return to the council of the System Lords so we may best decide how best to continue negotiations."

Daniel couldn't help but give her a small wave from the control room. Turning, she stormed down the ramp towards the blast doors but the SFs blocked her way. Huffing her annoyance, she moved back to Camulus, her loathing at the situation evident in their heated discussion.

About ten minutes later, Danny and Jack entered the gate room. Qetesh, spun to face them, her expression cold."What is the meaning of this outrage! You should be down on your knees before us! Ba'al will destroy your pitiful world and stand triumphant on your graves! Now, I demand that you release me or you will pay for this outrage with your lives."

"Well, you see there's a slight problem. It seems you lied to us about the remaining number of System Lords. Ba'al conquered you guys while Anubis was busy getting his butt kicked by us. So, this is all an act. You hoped to keep us busy long enough for Ba'al to attack Earth, because you thought we didn't have the weapon. Problem is, we do. Ba'al, even if he does escape, will be mighty peeved at you two for springing this trap on him."

He turned to Danny and gestured for him to carry on with the explanation. "Lord Yu betrayed you. He sent a message to Ba'al informing him that we don't have the weapon, and that it's safe for him to come to Earth." He paused for dramatic effect. "Which we do. Best of all, Oshu, Lord Yu's First Prime, signed your name, Qetesh."

With a big smile on his face, Jack continued, "So, for now, it's my casa su casa. Follow the men with the guns and they'll show you to your rooms." He motioned to the SFs standing by the door. "Show these snakes to the holding cells."

As they left, Daniel muttered, "Well this should be interesting."

Jack's smile was not a nice one. "Oh ya, this'll be swell."

* * *

There you have it one more done and still a long way to go. More next week or you can head over to my website and check out the next two chapters or take a look at the rest of my stories. kellethmetheus. com.


	7. There are Worst Things Than A Wicked Wit

**There are Worst Things Than A Wicked Witch**

Jack, Daniel and Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for Jacob to arrive. They'd been about to call it a night when Jacob signaled that he and the extraction team were on their way.

The Tok'ra wanted to take custody of both Qetesh and Camulus. Lord Yu would be allowed to remain at the SGC until his death.

Oshu and Teal'c had returned to Lord Yu's remaining territorial planet to try and convince as many of the Jaffa to join the free Jaffa.

Jacob stepped through the worm hole and walked down the ramp into his daughter's arms. "Sam, honey, how are you? How is Grace?"

Sam returned her father's hug. "I'm fine Dad, just a little tired; it's been a long day. Grace is wonderful. Will you have time to see her?"

Jacob nodded. "I should be able to grab a minute before I leave."

Stepping back. "I'll see you in the morning Dad. I'm going to bed. It's way past my bedtime."

"Goodnight Sammie." He kissed Sam's cheek.

Once she had disappeared Jacob turned to Jack holding out his hand. "Congratulations on the promotion." He and jack shook hands and Jacob then turned to Daniel. "I hope you're well too Daniel?"

"I'm fine."

Daniel's voice sounded a bit funny to Jacob but he didn't have the time to ponder the source. "Now, can I see the prisoners?"

Rubbing his hands together, Jack looked sheepishly at Jacob, , "Well, sure, right after we discuss a few other things first. Ah, Daniel needs to speak to you in my office."

Jacob looked about to argue but Jack held up his hand. "You can still have the snakes, but there are a few matters we need to discuss before we let you folks have them."

"All right, lead the way, General." Jacob motioned for Jack to precede him.

* * *

. Following Daniel and Jack, Jacob entered the General's office. Swiveling his head Jacob scanned the office to see how it had changed since it belonged to George's. Jack's yo-yo sat on his desk and there were a couple of pictures of Sam and Grace on the walls.

Crossing to one wall Jacob studied the diplomas hanging there. He turned to Jack and saw not one but two Daniels standing inside the room, and lost his train of thought.

The slightly grayer Daniel nodded his head. "It's been a long time, how are you and Selmak?

With a touch of suspicion creeping into his tone, Jacob replied slowly, "Good. We're good,"

"If there's time, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure," Jacob said, but his voice showed that his apprehension about having a private discussion with the ascended being.

"Okay, everyone find a seat and we'll get down to business. Our other Danny has a few things he would like to share with us."

From his corner of the room the older Daniel spoke, "I can tell you what I know, but there is no guarantee that all these events will happen as they occurred for me.. Things have already been changed slightly by Grace and myself."

Jack waved his hand in the air. "We know about that, Daniel, can you tell us what we _don't_ know."

"Oh, yes." The older Daniel stepped forward. "Anubis isn't dead, at least, not in the true sense. He no longer has physical form and prior to the battle over Antarctica, used a kind of force shield to hold his form. Essentially, he can't be killed. The only way to stop him is cause him to use the abilities he gained as an Ascended being. Doing this will bring down the wrath of the Ancients upon him. When you destroyed the fleet, his ability to maintain any semblance of human form was lost. This forced him into taking a host, but that had its drawbacks as well. He could only remain in a host for a matter of days before the physical stress of housing him becomes too much for the host and they die."

Daniel swallowed - he walked a fine line here. He had to be careful only to share what he knew before his Ascension and then he might escape punishment. Just as Anubis could use any information he learned before his Ascension so could Daniel. "In my time-line, he first took control of a Russian cosmonaut, who moved the Russian space station out of the path of some debris from the space battle. Then, when the cosmonaut died, Anubis transferred to a Russian officer who had been assigned to the SGC. We only defeated Anubis when Oma chose to fight him for eternity. Then I returned to mortality and not ascend."

Sam looked puzzled. "Why did you need to ascend? Did you die again?" It should have been a joke, but if fell short of the mark when they all saw the look on Daniel's face.

* * *

Daniel looked away from Sam stifling a sigh and decided to give this information as sparingly as possible. "I died at the hands of a human form replicator who tried to access the Ascended knowledge buried in my sub-conscious. She couldn't handle all of it, and that allowed me to gain control of the Replicators while that diverted her attention. When she realized what I had done, she killed me."

A long silence filled the room, it only end when Walters voice blared over the loud speaker, "General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill and SG-1 to the control room please."

The whole room got to their feet and raced into the control room. Without looking up Walter informed them. "Ba'al's fleet has been detected and Major Sheppard has released the drones to intercept."

Jack looked at the graying Daniel and then Jacob. "Well, I'm off to have some fun but we're not done here yet. Talk amongst yourself while I'm gone and we'll take this up again later!"

* * *

**~TBC**

**As always you if you can't wait there are two more chapters up on my website. kellethmetheus. com.  
**


	8. Killing the Wicked Witch of the East

Killing the Wicked Witch of the East.

Once the others had left the room Daniel asked, "How is Selmak?"

Confusion filled Jacob's face and the Tok'ra shuffled his feet nervously. "Fine, why?"

Daniel nodded his head, not believe the older man. "May I speak with him?"

"Ah sure." Bowing his head, Jacob allowed Selmak to take control. "What can I do for you, Dr. Jackson?"

Concern filled Daniel's voice. "Selmak, are you well?"

It was clear from the expression on Jacob's face that both of had been hiding this secret. "No, I'm not. My health is failing, but there is nothing that can be done. Like Lord Yu, my life is coming to an end, but unlike him, I will die swiftly and not linger as he does."

Selmak spoke to Jacob internally ~ _I am sorry, Jacob. It is time to tell Samantha. We should not have hid __this__ from her. You hoped I would be wrong, but Daniel's question confirms it. You must have me removed to save your life._ ~

Jacob inwardly frowned. ~ _Removed? I've already told you, Selmak, I won't let you die alone. Besides who knows if we might need you sometime_.~

~ _We all die alone, my friend. I have lived a long life. There is no need for you to die as well. When we return to the __Tok'ra__, I shall request that I be removed. There are very few who have lived as long as I have without the aid of a sarcophagus. The council is unsure how long my decline will take. I would rather my death be swift than to linger and become like Lord Yu._ ~

~_I won't abandon you. You have been a good friend._~ Jacob told the To'kra.

Daniel touched Jacob softly on the arm to get his attention."I just wanted you to know that if I can, I will try to prevent your death. Jacob, Selmak is right. There is no need for you to die. Think about Sam and Mark and their children. Selmak won't be offended if you choose to live. There is nothing wrong with that choice."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Anubis floated in nothingness. He couldn't move like he had when he had a body, but he could sense the beings as they came closer. The humans and their pathetic space station, so primitive. He felt them walking around in their suits. Reaching out, he could touch one of them. Give him enough time and one day he would crush the Tau'ri and their world. They were beneath his contempt, but he would use the cosmonauts and eventually, he would get back to the Stargate and escape.

He reached out to take control of the nearest human when he sensed something else come near, a more worthy host. Ba'al's fleet entered orbit around Earth and began firing at the Tau'ri homeworld.

Drifting nearer he entered the Tel'tak moving slowly through the hallway seeking his quarry. Anubis reached out and touched Ba'al's host, entering the body, but not taking control, not yet. The symbiote tried to fight his invasion but Anubis crushed the symbiote swiftly and surely. It was nothing less than the traitor deserved.

Quickly, Anubis took control of the host and immediately ordered the ship to retreat as the drones once more flew up from Antarctica. The squid like machines ripping holes in the ships.

His vessel moved to a safe distance as the missiles attacked the ships that remained in orbit. Anubis had called for full retreat, but the damage was done. In those few moments, he'd lost over half of his newly acquired fleet.

Anubis stormed from the bridge cursing Ba'al's stupidity. Why would the idiot attack Earth? Ba'al should have known about the Earth's new weapon, which had defeated his own ships, , surely an event like that did not stay secret? This attack had been a stupid waste of resources. Unless... he smiled as he searched the hosts memories.

Ba'al must have been betrayed and now the System Lords were no more. He had to applaud the other Goa'uld's initiative. Ba'al had finally brought the System Lords to their knees, but at the cost of his own destruction.

Curious, Anubis moved over to the consul and began to manipulate the controls . Ba'al loved to document his achievements, there must be something useful there. It took him a while to find what he sought and so very much more. All these things would prove useful but first things were first. He had to locate Ba'al's secret facility and the experiments inside. He would need it.

Now, he only needed to reclaim his empire and everything would be moving along as planned once more. Soon, he would have the power he needed to crush Earth and the rest of the galaxy as well. It would just take a bit more time.

Calling to his first prime, Anubis set a new course. A smile crossed his face and then a maniacal laugh escaped his lips echoing through the ship.

* * *

Jon O'Neill looked at the file in his hand and wondered when everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. When he set out on this mission a month or so ago, he hoped to be able to figure that out. So far, that hadn't happened; he only felt more lost.

Now he sat in some ratty hotel room waiting for his new partner. Opening the file, Jon knew he wouldn't like the guy. He never trusted a man who smiled too mush. They creeped him out.

His mind wandered to the last visit home. In the past year or so since his "birth," Jon would go up to the telescope loft and been Jack for a while.

Along the way, he discovered his mistake. Slowly, he came to realize he would never be Jack again, and he needed to make a new life. It all became clear the day he stood on the boulevard watching Jack and Sam living their life. It would hurt for a while but he saw not other choice.

That day had come and gone the moment he stood on the curb watching as Jack and Sam had brought Grace home for the first time. He'd stood there watching all his dreams come true knowing that he'd never have the same chance for happiness. He was happy for Jack, but he couldn't help mourning what he would never have.

Getting to his feet, he knew he should sleep but he wanted to get this mission over and done with.

His mobile rang and he grabbed it. "Sullivan."

"This is George." The voice was familiar but short and to the point. "I delivered your message and he said two days. He'll contact you. I gave him this number. He's got issues right now, snakes and other things. Once he gets it all settled, he and his wife will meet with you. She really wants to see you."

Jon nodded but closed his eyes at the thought of Sam. Pain washed over him again. "Tell him, I'll expect his call."

"Sounds good." George hesitated as thought he wanted to add something more but only said, "Godspeed, son."

Jon smiled at the familiar phrase, and for just a moment he could see himself walking up the ramp with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c at his side. Only things were very different now, on this mission he was all alone and his friends had their own lives to live. "Same to you, Sir."

Crossing over to the mirror, Jon studied his face. When Thor had aged him the day of Sam and Jack's wedding, the little guy couldn't give Jon a definite age, only that he was now around thirty instead of seventeen. Apparently, Asgards hadn't done anything like this before.

Jon liked being older. People now took him seriously and he could able to do his job again. Otherwise, he would have been stuck behind a desk planning operations like this for other people, until his body caught up with his mind twelve or so years from now.

When he had approached George about aging him, the General hadn't been sure that they'd be able to contact Thor, let alone get the alien to agree to do it.

In the end getting George to agree tuned out to be the easiest part. Thor wanted no part of Jon's plan. Finally, Jon had called in one of the many markers Jack had collected and Thor had agreed. One the procedure had been completed, he and George had worked on his legend. Using the information of a dead, homeless man, they were able to create a solid identity for him. His drivers license identified him as Jon Sullivan, but his record told another story. Sullivan was a disgruntled ex-marine, now an operative of the Trust.

Turning away from the face in the mirror, he lay down on the bed and waited for Pete Shanahan.

* * *

Jack and SG-1 stood in the control room listening to the chatter coming over the radio. It went just as planned. It seemed that a few of the Motherships escaped, but the majority of Ba'al's fleet had been destroyed.

The Ancient device had done it again and they were safe once more. There were still two Goa'uld who needed to be dealt with.

After a few moments of silence, Jack said, "Well, nothing else to see folks. Let's go find Jake and the other guy." He touched Sam's shoulder. "Why don't you head to bed? It's been a long day you must be exhausted."

She wanted to argue but stopped and nodded. "I think I will. 'Night Sir. You owe me a night at home and I aim to collect and soon." She gently squeezed his hand and left the room.

Jack watched her go and then turned to Danny. "Well, let's go find Jacob? and get this thing settled."

* * *

Wearily, he nodded, still unsure about his other self hanging around. It was a little weird for Danny but he still followed Jack back to his office. They found jacob?and Ascended Daniel having a discussion. Reaching up, Jack wrapped his knuckles on the door frame. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Ascended Daniel and Jake exchanged looks and Daniel nodded. "No, we're done. Is there something you need?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob?. So what have the Tok'ra got planned for our guests?" Jack asked shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the frame.

"The council wants to take custody of them for interrogation. Neither of these two Goa'uld's had much power within the System Lords, although Qetesh had been making some gains in the last little while. I don't feel that either of them will have much useful information but anything will help."

Both Daniel's wanted to argue, but Jack spoke up first. "That's fine with us but we want Qetesh's host. I understand that you guys tried to free her a while back and failed. Now that we have her, we want it done right, and we want her unharmed."

Jacob looked over at the Daniel. "I assume this has something to do with you?"

Ascended Daniel spoke before the younger Daniel could, "Yes, in my time line I met her five years after she'd been freed, but before I ascended. I also me her again five years ago when the Tok'ra tried to free her and failed. Some how Ba'al heard about the plan and interfered. I'm partly at fault = but some of it is yours as well, Selmak."

Jacob's head bowed. "Yes, I agree, Daniel Jackson. I remember you now. You tried to take her from us but Ba'al took her from you. She has been his plaything ever since."

Both Daniels bristled at Selmak's words but Jack spoke again before either of them could say anything further. "Can we have her or not?"

"Yes, but we must interrogate her before we remove Qetesh. In cases like this, the host usually does not remember what we need to know. They do not blend in the same way but the host will still retain some memories that haunt them," Selmak stated.

"We all need some shut eye. Do you need us for the interrogation?" Jack took a quick look at Danny, who appeared asleep on his feet.

Jacob shook his head. "No, unless you don't trust us to share the information."

Looking up at the roof, Jack tried to decide what to do. "It's not that I don't trust you but I'm going to get the CO of SG-2 to sit in. We'll have a briefing at 0900 hours tomorrow. That gives us," he checked his watch, "five hours for sleeping." Then turned to his ascended friend?

"You staying a while or what are your plans?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I should be going. I've stayed longer than I intended. I'ill see if I can find Anubis.. Right now, he is our biggest threat because of what he is. He must be stopped at all costs. He cannot be allowed to gain his power back again. I won't stand by and watch, not this time."

Then he transformed into light and vanished..

Jack watched him go. "How's that for an exit? I think I will follow his lead and head out too. See you guys in the holding cells in few hours."

* * *

Sam entered her quarters and found Cassie asleep on the couch. She pulled the blanket around the girl's shoulders and then headed into Grace's room. The baby lay on her back snoring contentedly.

A wave of love washed over her and she knew that nothing in her life would ever bring her more joy than this little girl and her sibling that grew inside her. With a sigh, she realized that it was time. She hated dividing herself between work, Jack, and Grace. Something had to go.

Grace deserved to have a home to grow up in and play. She would be able to do that very easily by spending half of her time on the base. They would see less of Jack, but Grace would see her more and that was more important for now.

Taking one last look at her child, Sam left the room and headed into the bedroom. Shucking her clothes, she left them where they fell. She pulled on one of Jack's discarded BDU shirts and climbed into bed, hoping he would join her soon.

* * *

That's all for this week. Tune in next week for another chapter or go to my website, kellethmetheus. com and read the next two chapters if you just can't wait...


	9. There's No Place Like Home

There's No Place Like Home

The next morning Sam woke up to Grace's hungry cries. Still asleep, Jack was curled around her dead to the world and she wondered how soon he'd come to bed after she'd fallen asleep. Knowing that if she left Grace too long the baby would wake him up, Sam slipped from the bed and headed toward the nursery.

Immediately she noticed Cassie no longer slept on the couch and a note on the table. That it could wait a minute or two; she continued into the nursery to pick up Grace.

She settled on the rocking chair and allowed Grace to latch on and nurse. Rocking slowly her mind drifted back to the decision she made last night. Even in the light of a new day it seemed right not only for Grace but for herself.

Sam no longer needed the thrill of the Stargate to feel alive; she had found something else to fill her life. Before Grace and Jack, she hadn't realized just how empty her life had been. Soon, she would have another life to look after, but for now Grace and Jack filled those once empty places.

"Morning, beautiful." Sam looked up to find Jack standing there dressed only in his BDU pants with his hair in disarray.

She smiled. "Morning, Jack. Did you get much sleep?"

Jack shrugged noncommittally as he leaned on the door frame, sipping from his mug.

Knowing he'd never tell her unless she asked him outright, she tried again. "How did everything go after I left?" she asked pinning him with a look.

Crossing his arms, he gave her a simple smile. , "Well, the party had wrapped up by then. After you left, our Ascended friend left in a flashy ball of light. Then your dad and I, well, actually Selmak, decided what to do with Qetesh - Vala, Daniel's new girl. Then I called it a night and found this woman in my bed, but she was sleeping so I just slipped in beside her and fell asleep."

Concerned he didn't get enough sleep, Sam wrapped her arms around him. "What time was that?"

"Almost four. I woke Cassie when I got in and escorted her to Janet's quarters. Then I called the infirmary and let Janet know." He paused and looked her over. "Once you're ready to go, head home you have the day off. Go shopping or just sit and relax. I should be able to join you once I send the snakes home with the Tok'ra."

Nodding she changed Grace to the other breast. "I like the sound of that." She looked down and Grace and then at Jack. "I've been thinking, Jack-" She looked away unsure how to break her news to him.

"Sam, what is it?" he asked as he crossed the room and, ignoring the creak in his knees, crouched down beside her chair. Reaching out, he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "You can tell me." He brushed her lips with his.

She took in a shuddering breath. "I want to resign my commission and stay home with Grace and the new baby. I don't want to miss out on any part of their lives. Even now, my department is taking more and more of my time. Time I don't have to spend with you and Grace. Something has to change and I don't want to lose you or Grace."

His voice was quiet. "Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about this since Fifth took me. Just my presence on that mission put Grace in danger. I don't want to do that again. I know it all turned out okay but should we really keep tempting fate?"

Jack studied her, searching for any doubt, but saw none. "I've always found that you know what you want and you go after it. Being married to me shouldn't change that at all." Jack paused, kissing her forehead. " If you want to talk to your dad, he's still here.."

A heartbeat later her smile returned. "I love you." Then Grace let out a contented sigh and went back to sleep.

Reaching out, Jack took the baby and held her close for a moment before he laid his daughter in her crib and tucked her in.

Taking Sam's hand, he led her out of the room and into the living room. "I'll miss you being here on these late nights but I understand." He paused and leered at the expanse of leg that showed beneath the Sam wore. "Now, I have a little bit of time before I have to watch a snake be removed. Let's make the most of it." He pulled her close, kissing her.

"Hmm." Sam mumbled as Jack lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

The interrogation went as expected. When Jack and Daniel arrived, Jacob had already started. The two men watched from behind the one-way mirror. Qetesh told them nothing they didn't know or expect. Camulus, on the other hand, gave information left, right and center, but considering the source, they weren't treating it as too reliable.

Jake met the two men outside. "I hope you don't mind I didn't wait for you. I recorded Qetesh's interrogation and Camulus as well. The council won't like it but you're giving them to us, they'll just have to accept it. Qetesh is a coward and that hasn't changed at all and Ba'al didn't trust her with more than her part of the plan." Jacob stopped rubbing his hands together. "I need to send a message to the Tok'ra and let them know to send an extraction team for Qetesh. Once the symbiote has been removed, they'll take possession of it and Camulus, and take them back through the Gate.

Jack nodded. "Sounds good. Let's get this done, I hate having snakes in my house. Present company excluded of course."

Jacob smiled. "Of course."

* * *

When the Tok'ra arrived with their equipment, Jack held out his hand to the To'kra. "Freya, how are you? No experiments this time I hope?"

She shook her head. "Not this time, General. I was happy to hear of your marriage to Colonel Carter and the birth of your child. I hope they are well?"

Unsure how to answer, Jack clapped his hands. "We're all fine." He turned to leave. "Now, if you'll follow me, I can show you the way to the interrogation room we've made available to you. As we walk, I'll let you know the terms of the agreement in case Jacob didn't have a chance."

Freya spoke, "Selmak as already informed us of the terms. We have no issue with you retaining possession of the host. Now, General, lead the way"

Jack started to walk once more. "Yes, the extraction… I have a few questions about that. We know a symbiote may leave the host willingly and not harm them, but how do you remove one forcibly without the snake killing the host out of spite?"

Her smile was condescending. "It is a process that must be done carefully. It has taken us a millennia to perfect it." Her voice grew quiet. "We lost many hosts before we were successful."

"Ah, so I guess that means we won't be allowed to watch then."

"It is not usually done away from the security of our bases but for the Tau'ri they have made an exception. The council has granted you permission."

Jack smiled. "And we're very grateful. We know this is a _great_ honor." Jack stopped and opened the door with a swipe of his card. "Here's the room you can use. Just push the button on the wall when you're ready for Qetesh."

With a nod, Jack left the two To'kra to set up their equipment.

* * *

A half an hour later, Freya pressed the button on the com system. "We are ready for the prisoner now. Bring her in."

A few minutes later the unknown To'kra lead a limp Vala into the room. Immediately the two To'kra took her and cuffed her to a board they'd brought with them. Her wrists and ankles were bound and her head was strapped down across her temple.

Freya stood at her left side with a large long-needled syringe. Calmly, she reached over with a steady hand and inserted it between Vala's eyebrows. Vala's face contorted with pain. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

A few seconds later, the needle slid back and Qetesh was trapped inside the large glass vial of the syringe, moving in murky opaque liquid. The symbiote thrashed around hoping to free itself, but it only banged helplessly against the edges of the vial.

Freya removed the glassy part of the syringe. The other Tok'ra took it from her and placed it inside a large container. The two of them dismantled their equipment quickly and efficiently.

Once almost everything had been packed away, Freya motioned for the other To'kra to leave. "I will meet you at the Stargate after I have spoken with the Tau'ri." The other man nodded as he gathered a few of the containers, including Qetesh, and left.

Turning to the mirror, Freya spoke to Jack. "General, you may turn off the cameras and come speak to me now. I'm sure you have some questions as does Daniel Jackson.."

* * *

Jack pushed the button on the intercom. "We'll be right there."

The two men entered the room. Without looking at them, Freya spoke, "What questions do you wish to ask?"

Daniel blurted out, "How did you stop Qetesh from killing Vala?"

Freya sighed, "We have developed a drug that can paralysis the symbiote. We have tried to keep it secret because we are afraid of it being used on us as well as the Goa'uld. So no, I will not give you a sample. Although, I trust you to do the right thing with the sample, many of the council do not." She put things away in the cases. "Do you have any more questions?"

Jack said, "Yes, what do you do with the symbiote?"

"They are punished accordingly. We do not grant leniency for any Goa'uld. Do not worry, you will not encounter Qetesh again. By the setting of your sun she will be dead." Then she gathered the remaining containers and left without another word.

* * *

After the extraction, Daniel sat by Val's bed side unsure what to do. He had been dreaming about this woman for a month or so, but now that she was here alive and, well, human, he had no idea what to say to her.

Janet came over to check Vala's vitals and touched his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Freya says that she should wake soon with nothing psychically wrong with her - but emotionally might be a different story."

A noise from the woman had Janet turning. The woman stirred, seemingly clawing her way back to consciousness. The doctor stepped back and allowed Vala to see only Daniel as she woke.

He leaned in closer and waited for her eyes to focus on him. "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson." The woman didn't seem to respond, Daniel leaned in closer. "You're free. Do you understand?"

The woman's panic filled gaze locked with his own."Where am I? What do you want with me?" she asked as her memories of the last time she had been freed came back. Those people had wanted her to become a host again but Vala didn't want that-

Her eyes went wide and she realized that she was actually speaking. Slowly she lifted her hand looking at it… and then touched her face. Confusion filled her eyes, and when she looked back at Daniel. "Where's Qetesh? Why have you done this? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." Daniel said softly. "We want nothing from you. We removed the Goa'uld with the help of the Tok'ra and -."'

The woman's whole demeanor changed as she cut him off. "I won't be one of them no matter what they want. Let me go, please let me go. I don't want to be a host again. Please?" Her eyes looked directly into Daniel's. "We've met before haven't we? You helped me escape. Please help me!"

Daniel shook his head. "Our doctor wants you to remain here for a while to make sure you're alright. You've been through a horrible trauma. Then-"

"No!" Vala tried to sit up but Daniel held her down.

He looked over at the doctor. "Janet, she's going to hurt herself. Do something." His voice filled of panic and he tried to contain the struggling woman, only to have her clamp her teeth down on his hand.

Daniel didn't let go until Janet appeared at his side.. She injected something into Vala's IV lines and watched as the woman's struggles slowly abated.

Vala turned her head and looked at Daniel, reaching out to him with her hand. "Please, help."

Daniel met her gaze as she fought the drugs. He had never wanted to help anyone more than he did this woman, but he had no idea how. Grabbing her hand, he sat down. "I promise I won't leave you or let anyone hurt you. Vala, you're safe here."

She seemed to accept his word and squeezed his hand lightly before lapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

That's it for this week more next week. If you can wait head over to my website and read the next two chapters... kellethmetheus. com. Have a great week.


	10. Speaking with Wizard

**Speaking with Wizard**

Apprehensively ,Sam waited in her quarters for her father to arrive; unsure of how he would react to her decision. He had always wanted her to achieve her full potential, to be more than she dared to dream, how would he feel about her giving it up to be a mom. A noble profession… yes, but the thought of telling her father still made her nervous.

She contemplated repacking the bags for the third time when a knock at the door stopped her. . Hesitantly, she opened it to reveal her dad.

"Hi sweetheart." Jacob kissed her forehead. "Jack said you wanted to talk to me before I left."

"Yes, Dad, come in." Sam motioned for him to sit on the couch.

With a smile he turned to Sam., "Now, what's on your mind, kiddo?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Nothing's wrong with Grace?" Jacob looked hesitantly back to his granddaughter.

"No, nothing like that," Sam added with a maternal smile. "I wanted to tell you that I'm resigning my commission. I'd like to spend more time with my family."

Without judgement, Jacob asked, "You sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, dad. I've given it careful consideration. There is always the opportunity of coming back later as a civilian or re-enlisting, but for now, I want to be at home with my children."

Jacob straightened and looked at Sam for a moment, and she stopped breathing waiting to hear his reply. Just when she felt about to pass out, he smiled opening his arms, "You know, your mother was a nurse when I met her in the hospital in Vietnam. Well, she continued to serve until Mark's birth. She never regretted giving that up for you two. If this is what you really want I have nothing to say but good luck. With you and Jack for parents, there's no telling what these two are going to be like." He kissed her forehead, again.

With a sigh of relief Sam fell into his arms.

* * *

Jacob let go of Sam as his name blared over the PA. "General Carter to the briefing room."

He hugged her tight once more, feeling time slip away from him. "One day soon I'm going to come and stay for longer. Just remember, I love you Sam." He hugged her tightly thinking about the Elder Daniel's words about Selmak dying. This very well might be the last time he saw his little girl.

Sam smiled with tears in her eyes; crying but not sure why. "Sorry, Dad. Pregnancy hormones make me cry at the drop of a hat."

Jacob smiled again. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon. Take care of your family Sam, they are what matters. Something I wish I'd woken up to sooner."

Opening the door, Jacob gave a final wave as he disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes later Jack watched the Tok'ra leave glad that this day was over, at least this part of it.

Turning away, he headed back to the control room. "Walter, has my wife left yet?"

Walter looked up. "No, sir, not yet. She wanted to wait for you."

Jack nodded . "Well, everything's done now and I'm taking off for the rest of the day. Let me know if anything changes or the world implodes, 'kay? If the Asgard call, I'm not available. If the president wants me, tell him to leave a message. Reynolds can hold the fort while I'm gone." Not giving Walter time to respond, Jack left the control room at a run.

* * *

He found Sam sitting on the couch nursing Grace. Dropping down beside her, he couldn't really believe that this woman was his wife.

Next, he looked down and studied his little Princess. The baby gave a contented sigh and let go, drawing his attention back to Sam.

With a lecherous grin, Jack watched as Sam left her shirt open.

Sam stood and crossed the room to place Grace in the car seat. Looking over her shoulder at Jack, she asked, "Are you ready to head home or are you stuck here for a bit longer?"

Jack sat frozen in place and swallowed before answering. "Nope, we can head home if that's what you want to do?"

Clipping the last buckle on the car seat Sam smiled. "Sure you betcha. You owe me a night in my own bed and I aim to collect." Slowly she buttoned her shirt before disappearing into the bedroom.

Sticking his head out the door, Jack grabbed two airmen to gather their things and sent them off to pack the truck. . A few minutes later Sam emerged from the bedroom, glad to see everything gone except Grace.

"Shall we, General?" she asked tucking her arm through his as the two of them headed out into the hallway, both praying for one day without the world needed to be saved.

* * *

Janet had Vala moved to a private room, and asked Daniel to step outside while examined Vala in private.

Daniel used the time to go to his own quarters to shower and change. When he returned he checked on Vala, relieved to find her sleeping peacefully.

Crossing the room, he sat down and took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm. She felt warm, real and alive.

He studied her face, she looked so calm and peaceful, yet his other self's memories of her weren't quite the same. He fought to mesh the frightened woman he'd seen earlier with the bold woman from his dreams and the other Daniel's memories. Who would she be when she woke up, which side of Vala would he see?

There was a groan from the bed. Leaning close he called soothingly, "Vala?"

"No, please, don't hurt me; I won't steal from you again." Vala's voice sounded weak, and childlike. Suddenly, she began thrashing as though she she fought some unseen foe.

Reaching out, he grabbed her shoulders holding her down. Giving her a gentle shake, Daniel leaned closer and whispered, , "Wake up, Vala, you're safe. No one is hurting you. You're not there anymore."

Vala jerked awake opening her eyes and focusing on him. "Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me. You were dreaming. Do you want to talk about it, you seemed very distressed."

Confused, she studied him for a moment. "Distressed? I'm never distressed. You must have imagined it. I never dream about anything that isn't wonderful," she threw out a little too quickly.

"You can to talk to me. You sounded scared; something obviously happened to you," He was determined not let the subject drop. He wanted, no, needed to know about Vala. He wanted to see inside her, try to understand her, but he knew he could only push so far.

Vala's expression changed slightly, but her body language changed dramatically as she walked her fingers down his chest. "You misunderstood. It was nothing like that. You were the star of my dream, darling Daniel and I enjoyed it very much, I assure you."

"About me? Really?"

Sitting up, she traced a path down his t-shirt with her fingers. "Why don't we go somewhere without so many windows and I can show you what I was dreaming about." She looked up at the observation booth. "Unless you like an audience?"

Gathering her hands between his, Daniel sighed. "No, I don't think so. We won't be doing that. You'll get my shirt and pants off and then kick me in the head or something, using the distraction to get away."

Immediately the seductress vanished and Vala flopped back against the bed, pouting. "How did you know?"

"Vala, we aren't keeping you here. If you really want to go, you can, but I'd prefer you stayed here with us."

* * *

Turing away from Daniel and his words of comfort, Vala tried to stamp out the surge of hope.

Vala Mal Doran had spent her life, before she became host to Qetesh, lying, cheating, and stealing her way through any situation. Did this man, Daniel Jackson, really mean what he was saying? His words sounded genuine, but how could he be? The man didn't even know her.

Although, Vala could usually spot a liar, she had trouble with someone telling truth. Even if he did want her now, he would tire of her; she was damaged goods, even before her days as Qetesh.

Removing her hands from Daniel's, she pinched his cheek like a child. "Daniel, darling. You're sweet, but you're not nearly rich enough for me."

Disappointment, and maybe grief, crossed his face as he got up from his chair. "I'll make arrangements for you to go through the Stargate in a few days when you've had time to rest. Do you have any preference as to where you want to go?"

Thinking about her various stashes and mentally making a list of the ones that should still be there, she gave Daniel the name of a planet, but quickly added, "Any old Goa'uld free planet will do in a pinch." She looked around for something to wear other than a hospital gown. Finding nothing, she asked, "Any chance a girl can get something to wear?"

"You need to stay in bed until the doctor says you can leave. I'll talk to General O'Neill first and then I'll be back. Dr. Fraiser will be along to check on you in a little while. Don't give her a hard time. She's here to help you."

Rolling her eyes, Vala pushed herself up and leaned against the pillow with a practiced pout,, "Fine then. I'll just sit here and waste away."

Daniel smiled; the infirmary could be a very boring place to be when you were mostly well. "If you like, I can bring you some books to read?"

"Oh, can you? I love a good romance especially with adventure. Bring me one of those, please?" Vala's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands happily.

"That was not quite-" He sighed again. "I'll see what I can do." Daniel tried to remember which of the nurses he'd seen reading romance novels so he could get one for her before he headed off to speak to Jack.

* * *

Jon O'Neill sat with his back to the wall, covering all possible exits from his rundown motel room while he waited for Pete Shanahan to arrive. Just as Jack had been taught; so he now used all his older self's experience and training to his advantage. This was his first mission and he didn't want to screw this up. Especially not since George had placed his trust in Jon's plan.

He knew the minute Pete came to the door. There was a smart knock and he shouted, "Come in." The door opened slowly and the older man stepped into the room.

Immediately, Jon knew he didn't like this man and he never would. Part of him wished that he didn't feel this way, but even before the man said a word, something about him rubbed Jon the wrong way. Considering Jack hadn't liked the man either, well, he wasn't surprised.

He had hoped to feel different, to show that he wasn't Jack any longer; that he was maybe becoming his own man,.

Trying not to sigh, Jon waved the man to the seat across from him, watching closely as Shannahan looked him over. The man had the goofiest grin Jon had ever seen.

"So what are we doing?" Shannahan sat, that stupid grin still on his face.

Jon's hand clenched in a fist to stop himself from lashing out and punching the other man. "Mr. Shanahan." He pushed the folder across the table. "This is the next piece to the puzzle. We're to work together to achieve the goals we have been given. That's all. Now, read the contents of this folder and meet me at the appointed time."

* * *

As he took the folder, Pete looked over at the boy; he looked to young to be running an operation like this. He should be the one to take the lead; he had more experience than this man. He couldn't contain the snort that escaped.

Within seconds, Pete found himself face down on the smelly rug with his arm twisted painfully behind his back, Jon's breath hot on his ear. "Never doubt that I could snap your neck in a heartbeat. Now, my name is Jon Sullivan. If you show me respect, I'll try and do the same. Do you understand me?" He inflicted more pressure on the weasel's arm.

Pete nodded, as his face mashed deeper into the carpet. He'd obviously underestimated this man and conceded painfully that while he may look young, he wasn't someone to trifle with. He hated the fact that his voice wavered when he spoke. "Okay, okay I get the message. Wanna let me up and tell me they want us to do?"

Releasing the other man, Jon got to his feet. "We're gonna steal an alien."

Motioning to the table where the folder sat, he said, "Sit down; I'll explain the plan to you." For the first time since being cloned as Jack O'Neill, Jon felt alive.

* * *

Sorry I have a weakness for the Clone. He planned himself in this story and just wouldn't get out not matter how I tried. If you like Clone fics I have a few. _Who Am I_; _Who Are You_ and _Academy Daze_: Year Four are my favorites and part of a five story series. (Warning these are Jon(Clone)/Cassie fics, but not in a yucky way) Who We Are is my third unrelated to the other two.

Tune in next week for another chapter or if you can't wait read the next two a my website. kellethmetheus. com.


	11. A Sleepy Day in Munchkin Land

A Sleepy Day in Munchkin Land

Sam and Jack arrived home; hoping that they wouldn't be called back the SGC. When half an hour went by with no calls and Grace still sleeping peacefully, the two relaxed, curling up together on the couch.

Jack idly traced Sam's belly. Her stomach had just begun to show signs of her pregnancy and he loved to touch it, marveling that they had created a new life together. "So, do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, tickling the area around her belly button.

"I don't know. If you want, we can still find out later. Janet's going to do another ultrasound at twenty-one weeks or so." Sam looked at Jack wondering if he'd changed his mind about keeping the baby's sex a surprise.

"No, just curious. How about a blue-eyed daughter? Graces' eyes seem to be changing brown like mine. You know." He raised a finger. "A boy would do in a pinch as well."

Smiling, Sam snuggled down into his arms not wanting to move. She closed her eyes feeling herself drift off to sleep only to be awaken by Jack's voice.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go to the zoo or to the Garden of the God's again," Jack offered.

Sam shrugged. "Not sure, why? What would you like to do?" She looked around, the house looked not to bad thanks to her hurried cleaning the night before. Even though she knew the laundry baskets were overflowing.

It wasn't even noon yet and Sam felt exhausted. "Why don't we just stay here and watch some TV? Do the things normal people do, like laundry and make food that isn't pre-cooked. That way we can pretend for today that life is normal."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack sighed. "Sounds perfect. You pick the movie and I'll make popcorn or would you like something else?"

Leaning up to kiss him , she murmured, "Popcorn sounds heavenly. I'm going to put Grace to bed." Kissing him once more, she grabbed the car seat, and headed into the nursery. Stopping in the doorway, she looked back over her shoulder, eyes twinkling. "Or maybe we can do something else..."

* * *

Jack stayed rooted to the spot for a moment relishing the fact that he'd married Sam Carter . Whistling a tuneless song, he headed into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

As the fluffy kernels jumped and clattered into the bow, Jack picking up the phone, he dialed the number \. It rang once and then went to voice mail. Jack left a message as he poured the margarine over the popcorn.

Later, the washing machine hummed in the laundry room, _The Wiz_ played on the TV in the family room. The bowl of popcorn Jack had made earlier littered the floor forgotten while Sam and Jack enjoyed an afternoon alone in their bedroom.

* * *

Anubis studied Ba'al's database and smiled.

It seemed Ba'al hadn't been as stupid as he'd always thought. Ba'al had his fingers in more pies than Anubis knew about. Gliding his hands across the display screen, he took delight in them.

Choosing the one that looked most promising, Anubis ordered his fleet to change course. Yes, this would do nicely. Soon he would have all the hosts he needed.

* * *

Janet sat in her office catching up on her neglected medical reports. SG-11 had all come back from PYX-987 injured in some way, as usual. She wondered if that team number had been cursed. It seemed like they couldn't go out without coming back with some injury, usually severe.

Then, when she had them all settled, SG-4 and 7 had returned from their mission all physically fine but still needing their post-mission checkups.

On days like this she missed her intern Dr. Kim. The younger woman had been a life saver and an extra pair of hands when needed. If things stayed as busy, another body would be welcome.

Grabbing the stack of files the Academy had sent over, Janet spent a few minutes reading through each one. All of these doctors had been highly recommended and she just need to chose one to join her staff. The words blurred, and Janet tried to bring them back into focus.

Rubbing her eyes; she tried to concentrate on the page in front of her. Should she call it a day and go home. Cassie would love to have her around for the evening, now that her daughter attended the AF Academy they hardly saw each other.

Closing the file, she shut down her computer. Janet stood, stretching, wondering if she should check over each of her patients before she left. It would kill time until Dr. Brightman came on shift in fifteen minutes.

A quick survey of the main room told her that no one needed her. She checked various charts to see that her orders had been carried out.

She stopped to see Vala briefly before moving on. The woman seemed to be fine and adjusting to her freedom well. Only Lord Yu remained.

Janet slowly approached the Goa'uld's room. The various machines in the room beeped and the artificial breathing hummed.

Stepping in the room, she found Colonel Reynolds standing guard in one corner of the room. Guard duty usually fell an SF's, even suspected security risks, not the 2IC's of the base.

She nodded to the man before crossing to the figure on the bed. Lord Yu was bound to the bed unable to move anything but his head. Without fear Janet lifted his wrist, checking his pulse.

Finished her assessment, she left the room again only to be called back. "Doctor, I think he's trying to say something."

Re-entering the room, Janet turned to the Colonel. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You finished what you were doing but when you walked away, he tried to sit up as he started muttering and motioning for you to come back again."

Unable to understand his words, Janet moved closer. "Sir, I can't understand you. Can you speak English?"

Shaking his head, the man made weak cutting motions. "Doctor, I'm not sure but I think he's speaking Chinese. Could it be the host?" Reynolds said stepping closer, putting himself between Janet and the Goa'uld.

"Do you know of anyone on base who speaks Cantonese?" Janet asked, searching her memory to see if she knew anyone. She looked at Reynolds to see if he had an answer.

"Dr. Jackson might, why don't you page him and we'll make do until he gets here." He handed Janet his P-90 taking a few steps closer, listening.

The words rushed out almost on top of each other. "Slow down. I can't understand." Reynolds motioned for the man to speak slower. "Do you know English? I don't know Chinese."

In frustration the Goa'uld pointed to the machines and made cutting motions followed by a string of words.

"He says he is sorry for what he and the Goa'uld have done and now it is time for him to rest. He wants you to turn off the machines. It's time for him to leave and join his ancestors. He has been-" Both of them turned to find Daniel Jackson standing in the doorway. "Vala's asleep and I thought I'd check on Lord Yu."

Lord Yu's eyes lit up when he saw the archaeologist, and spoke once more. Daniel moved closer speaking what seemed like the same language.

Daniel had to dig deep into his memory as he searched for the word. "The host tells me he's trapped and he wants to be free. His name is Yin and he has lived many more years than he should have. He wants to rest."

"Tell him, we'll let him go and he can rest soon," Janet said as her voice wavered.

Daniel's words weren't confident but the host nodded. Janet handed the weapon back to Reynolds once he was out of the Goa'uld's reach, then crossed the room picking up the phone. She had a short conversation with someone on the other end. "Yes Sir."

Janet hung up the phone and moved to the Goa'uld's bedside. Without saying a word, she shut off all the machines that were keeping him alive.

Lord Yu sighed and stopped breathing. Janet stood there for a moment saddened by the man's passing. He'd been the SGC's enemy, but if it wasn't for Lord Yu, they might never have gotten Jack back from Ba'al's fortress after the Kanan incident.

Daniel quietly excused himself and returned to Vala while Janet stood vigil with the dead man.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "You did everything you could. Some people just can't be saved no matter how hard we try. He wanted to die." Reynolds said, his own voice full of emotion.

"I know, it's just not fair. That man never had a chance to live his own life. What the Goa'uld do is cruel and evil."

The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently. "I know what you mean Doctor, but so are humans, we can be just as cruel and evil."

Curious, Janet turned to look at Colonel Reynolds. What had happened to him that made him so...? She knew very little about this man, even though he'd been at the SGC for years. He seemed like the polar opposite to the marine Colonel, Makepeace, but that might be Reynolds scientist and Marine background.

He turned to look at her and something crossed his face only to vanish quickly. "Ah, I should inform the General of Lord Yu's passing and have Walter contact Teal'c. He's with Lord Yu's Jaffa." Picking up his P90, he turned to leave the room.

He paused in the doorway. "Janet-?"

Surprised at the use of her name, she asked, "Yes, sir?"

He opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. Shaking his head, he turned to leave again. "I'll see you around, Doc." He disappeared before she could say anything more. Janet watched him go wondering what he'd wanted to ask and why she was so sad that he didn't.

As he walked away an SF stepped into the room waiting.

* * *

I am hoping to have another chapter next week. I've caught up to myself. Let me know if you are all still reading this or I just might stop. I'm feeling a little discouraged. This story is all done but it has many chapters to go about 20 or so that still need prepping. Not a lot of feed back on this one except from Alamoo and dpdp. So if you like this one speak up of forever hold your peace, because at the moment it's not really worth my time.

There are two more chapters up on my website so you can check those out if you like. kellethmetheus. com.


	12. Escape From the Emerald City

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday but I was sick, but you get a bonus this week. I'll be posting three chapters over the next few days. Two today and the last one tomorrow so I have time to read each one over once more before posting. Due to uploading problems I don't have any more chapters on my website. I hope to solve this issue soon, but until then all chapters will be posted here.

Warning: Some of you have told me you skip over the Vala/Daniel parts well this chapter is full of those two. Skim down to the end there's a bit of Jon and Pete.

* * *

**Escape From the Emerald City**

Vala looked up as Daniel came through the door, his face hidden by the enormous stack of paperback books. Unsure of the position of the bed, Daniel bumped into it, spilling the whole pile into her lap. "Here you go. Enjoy, I'll be back a while later to check on you."

He waited for Vala's squeal of delight but it didn't come. "I got these from Nurse Rush. She gladly emptied her locker for you. She said you can keep them; she's read them all."

The woman didn't look at him or the books. A little worried, Daniel sat down on the bed. "Is something wrong? Was someone bothering you?"

Vala shook her head. "No, I haven't seen anyone."

Reaching out, he touched her cheek and lifted her gaze to meet his. "Vala, tell me."

"Darling, I need to ask you a small favor."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Daniel wonder what she would want him to do. "What is it, Vala? What do you need now?"

"Well, Dr. Frasier said I could get out of bed and walk around. She says I'm doing better than she thought I would. I need to get out of here now, please. These walls are closing in on me." She leaned closer to Daniel, running her hands down his chest. "I thought you could take me to look around this place so I don't need my shadow?" She nodded to the SF standing in the doorway and then back at Daniel, giving him a puppy dog look.

He sighed. "Even if I'm with you, you will still have the SF. It's standard procedure with people we don't know. Until we're sure we can trust you, he'll always be there."

Dejected, she muttered, "Oh well, never mind then." Not really interested, she grabbed one of the books and pretended to read.

Daniel watched her for a few moments before asking, "Good story?"

"Hmm, riveting. You have wonderful fiction here," she answered not looking up.

Scratching behind his ear, Daniel said, "Really, because the book is upside down."

"Oh, and I thought I was _so_ convincing." She dropped the book, pouting as she crossed her arms looking sad and lost.

"You know, Vala, if you like we can still take that walk. You're not allowed to see everything in the SGC, but there are a few places that I can show you."

Smiling, she asked, "Can we, pretty please? I think I'll go crazy if I have to sit here any longer. Can you show me where you work? You must have collected some wonderful _treasures_ in your travels."

Wondering if letting Vala loose in his office would be a good idea, Daniel mumbled, "Yeah, we can do that. I have a few things you might like to see."

"That would be fabulous." Vala swung her feet off the bed, and looking down at her clothing, asked, "You wouldn't have anything a girl could wear, would you? She motioned to her standard blue infirmary attire with a wry smile.

Daniel smiled, he wouldn't want to walk the halls in those either. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back." He left the room only to return a while later carrying a stack of clothing and a pair of bedroom slippers. Shaking them out, he showed her a set of green Air Force coveralls. "I know they're not great, but they'll have to do it for now."

Vala took the clothes from Daniel and waited for him to leave the room so she could change, but he just lingered. After a while he asked, "Well, aren't you going to change?"

"Not with you standing there," Vala shot back.

Daniel looked at the clothes and then Vala. He almost told her that he had already seen her unclothed, but he bit his tongue in time. "Oh yes, I'll be just outside the door if you need me.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Vala jumped up with a squeal of delight, shedding the scrubs, she pulled the undershirt over her head. It took her a minute or two to figure out the zipper. Job complete she studied herself in the mirror frowning. Turning away Vala mumbled to herself. "Hardly flattering!"

Turning this way and that, she wondered about Daniel. Why did she feel like she knew this man? What made him so determined to have her stay here with him? What had he been through that made him sympathize with a former Goa'uld host? He seemed to genuinely care about her, but could she trust him or herself enough to let him get close to her? She had spent so much of her life just struggling to survive and she didn't know if there really was another way.

A knock on the door jarred her from her thoughts. "Vala, are you coming?"

"Yes, Darling, I'm just finishing getting dressed," she called out.

"Are you descent? May I come in?"

"Yes." She heard the door open and spun around slowly in a circle. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful, shall we?" Daniel asked holding out his arm.

Vala looked at him confused. "What are you doing? You look like a strange bird."

Patiently, Daniel took her arm and tucked it into the crook of his. "Like this, Vala." Heading to the door he told her, "You can go to my office or to the-"

She interrupted him before he could complete his list, "Does this place have any food? I'm starving," she said as she licked her lips seductively.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out Daniel said, "The commissary it is," and headed for the elevators.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them sat at a table covered with an array of desserts. Vala had taken a bite of each one of them before pushing the ones she didn't like toward Daniel. He chose one to munch on while watching Vala consume more food than even Teal'c in one sitting.

Currently, Vala's choice was ice cream. With a huge grin she furnished off her third bowl of the stuff.

Licking out the bowl, she demanding, "What was this called again?"

"Ice cream," Daniel replied trying to concentrate on his food and not Vala's lips.

"Hmmm, I call it yummy," she said as she scooped up a large spoonful and slowly sucked it off the spoon. "Delicious!"

Daniel swallowed hard again. "Yes, well Vala, let's finish up here and I'll take you to my office."

Pouting, Vala declared, "Fine then, but I want more ice cream later. There were some flavors I didn't get to try."

"No problem, but I need to finish some work tonight. I've been putting it off, but the General needs it in the morning."

He could feel Vala's eyes on him as she took another mouthful of ice cream licking it off the spoon.

Without taking her eyes off Daniel, her tongue darted out to catch a small piece in the corner of her lips. Daniel flinched as she winked at him, this woman did things to him and he didn't know if he liked it.

Looking away he caught a few of the other people in the commissary staring at the two of them. Grabbing Vala's arm he said, "Show times over. Let's go." He helped Vala to her feet trying to ignore the stares as they left the room.

* * *

Moving slowly through the halls, Pete, Jon and the rest of the team slipped into the warehouse. Using the swipe cards provided by Kinsey, they were able to get into the vault, and the body's location.

Any guard they happened to come across would be shot with a zat, but Jon hoped they wouldn't see any. He wanted no casualties.

Only Pete and Jon entered the vault. The alien body lay on a cot, still and unmoving. From Pete's pack, Jon removed a stretcher, opening it up and putting it on the floor. Pete followed Jon toward the body.

Both men froze as they reached for the alien. Large lamp like eyes looked at them as an arm lifted.

Pete screamed and jumped back, setting off an alarm. Lights came on blinding everyone in the room and corridor.

Ex-Vice President Kinsey walked into the room. "Good first try, men. Now, you can do it again, until you get it right. I want you out in less than ten minutes. This job must be clean. You, Nelson," he pointed at the man on the cot in the costume, "Move again and you'll never see daylight. This isn't a joke and I'll not have it treated as one."

Jon watched Kinsey leave and his fingers itched to put a bullet in the man's brain just be done with it, but Hammond wanted it handled another way. Jon's mission would be concluded once he'd found out who all the players were in the Trust.

With a wave of his hand, Jon called, "Reset, time to do it again, boys. This time, let's get it right. I don't want to be here all night. I got things to do, girls to see." Turning, he walked out the door and didn't look back to see if the others had followed him.

* * *

Daniel flipped on the light to reveal his cramped office. "So, this is it."

"Oh, darling, It's so wonderful." She crossed to one of the shelves and picked up an Egyptian statue from a tomb Daniel excavated early in his career. She studied it curiously. "I have seen things like this in the Goa'uld treasure houses, but this one is so beautiful." She reached out and brushed the face. "Do you know what this stuff is worth?"

Daniel could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes. "Yes, I do, but these things are mine or they belong to the SGC. They're not for sale."

Frowning, Vala replied, "I wasn't asking you to. I just wondering if you knew these things have enormous value."

Sighing, Daniel said, "I told you; I study history and languages. Knowing what these things are worth and what they are is my job."

Vala tried to remember Daniel telling her what he did here at the SGC. "You did? I don't remember you telling me that."

Knitting his brows together, Daniel realized that is wasn't him that had told Vala, but his other self. "Ah, I must have been thinking of someone else."

Vala looked at him questioningly. "Really, you meet enough beautiful alien women that you get what you told them confused?" Putting down the statue, she moved towards him invading his personal space.

Fidgeting, he played with his glasses. "No, it's not that, but when I-" he stopped, realizing he didn't want to explain about the other Daniel, at least not yet.

Trying to change her focus, he grabbed the nearest photograph from his desk. It had been taken of one of the walls of the Antarctic Outpost. "Have you ever seen any writing by the Ancients?"

Vala took the picture, but she promised herself that she would find out all Daniel's secrets one way or another. "The Ancients, name isn't familiar but the writing is. This is the writing of the Gate Builders."

"Yes, I guess you could call them that," he said as he took the photo from her slack grip.

Grabbing it back, Vala studied the picture. "Where is this place? Qetesh collected all the knowledge about the Gate Builders she could. This is an amazing find. May I see it?"

"I'm not sure if you can go there. If you stay long enough maybe I can arrange it." A smile lit up his face. "Does that mean you want to stay?"

Vala began to read the writing out loud and then translated what she had read into English, still slightly distracted. "Maybe, we'll have to see."

"You understand this?" Daniel inquired looking at the photo.

Shrugging she said, "Well, sort of, Qetesh studied their language and any technology she could get her hands on. She felt that to unlock their secrets would gain her the power she deserved. She tried not to share her knowledge with me but some of it just slipped through somehow." She stopped unsure how to explain it.

Daniel motioned to the stack of photos. "Would you like to help me with these translations? They want this all done before the expedition leaves for Atlantis next month. I'd have to get approval from the General, but would you like to help me..." He asked hoping to give her a reason to stay.

"Atlantis? You mean you found the Lost City?" Vala became very excited.

"Yes, General O'Neill found the information in a database after he-" Daniel stopped, his information strayed into dangerous ground. "I'm hoping to go and see what knowledge I can find there."

Vala's eyes glowed. "Not to mention treasure. Where do I sign up?"

Sadly he said, "You don't and neither do I." He sighed. "Still want to help?"

She looked at the photo. Maybe if she proved her worth, they might learn to trust her enough to let her see the Lost City. "Sure, I can help."

"Great, Let me call the General and then we can get started."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Drop me a line, and let me know if you liked it or hated it.


	13. Seeing The Light

**Author's Note:** I told you guys there would be two chapters today, if I get the chance the third one will be up today as well so everyone will be on the same page uh chapter. This one is a bit short compared to the last one, but it should answer some questions you all had.

* * *

**Seeing The Light**

Sam and Jack had just finished eating dinner when the phone rang. Neither of them moved as it continued to make its shrill noise.

Looking over at Sam, Jack shrugged, "I have to answer that. There might be an emergency, but it could be someone else, maybe Mark or Meg."

"Sure and Ba'al's going to give up conquering the universe and retire to grow cabbage."

Jack snorted. "Cabbage? So, you gonna answer it or am I?"

"You can," she motioned to the phone, "I'm going to sit here and be normal." Then she sighed. "Sorry, I'm so bitchy. I'm just…" She sighed again. "It's these hormones, they take me up and down. Right now, I'm down."

Getting to his feet, Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll have you flying high soon enough. Why don't you put Grace to bed while I see whose calling?"

Slowly, Sam got to her feet and pulled Grace from her highchair.

Jack watched her go a moment, then stopped her. "Sam?"

She turned back to him and he told her, "You'll never be normal, you're too extraordinary."

She smiled at him, this time a genuine smile. "I love you and I'll hold you to your promise. No world ending problems, all right?"

"Done, I'll tell Reynolds to fight Ba'al all by himself and to get Danny and that annoying Vala to help because it's my day off."

She giggled as she left the room and Jack called, "Hey, no giggling!"

"Whatever, Sir! Answer the phone." Sam's amused voice floated back to him. Smiling to himself, Jack picked up the phone. "O'Neill House."

"_General O'Neill, this is Dr. Fraiser." _

Jack closed his eyes, hoping for anything other than catastrophe . "What cha' need Major?" Jack asked trying to keep his tone light.

"_I'm just calling to get permission to take Lord Yu off life support.__ He's asked to be allowed to die?"_

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Any way that we can get some information out of him before he goes?"

Janet sighed. _"Not really sir.__ His dialect is very hard to understand even for Daniel.__ Yu__'s__ struggling to be understood. __He seems to understand English but can't speak it.__ I think we should let him go Sir."_

"All right shut off the machines and see what happens. Make sure you have some armed men there just in case."

"_I will."_ She paused before continuing. "_Sir, I'm not sure what to do with the body."_

"Contact Teal'c, he's still with Lord Yu's First Prime, Oshu. See if he wants the snake back."

"_I can do that, Sir,"_ Janet replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning unless there's something else?" Jack asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know.

"_No we're fine, Sir. __I just want to let you know about Lord Yu. __See you tomorrow, Sir."_

"'Night, Doc. Keep holding down the fort."

Returning the phone to its cradle, Jack wandered through the house until he found Sam in their bedroom looking out over the backyard. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "No crisis. Janet just needed my permission to take Yu off life support. So, let's do what normal people do." He kissed her neck and then nibbled on the same spot. "Hmm, shall we?"

Turning in the circle of his arms, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like that," she said as she pulled his head down for a kiss and unbuttoned his shirt.

* * *

Reynolds rubbed his eyes tiredly. Maybe he'd catch a short nap in his quarters but first he should head to the control room and contact Teal'c. He also debated checking on Jackson and that woman, Vala.

There were no teams off world right now, so there shouldn't be any emergencies on that front. The only team scheduled to depart tomorrow morning was SG-5, and he wondered if the General would be there to see them off?

Arriving at the control room, he found Walter at his station and briefly wondering if the man ever went home or did he even have one. Reynolds shook his head. "Walter, when is Teal'c scheduled to check in again?"

Walter checked his watch. "In about five minutes or so, Sir. Do you need to speak with him?" Walter c looked over his shoulder at the colonel.

"Actually, I need to speak with Oshu. Lord Yu died and the General thought I should tell him."

"As far as I know, Teal'c is still with him. When he checked in six hours ago, he planned on accompanying Lord Yu's Jaffa to join the rebel Jaffa."

Reynolds hadn't been fond of the rebel Jaffa since they and the Tok'ra had managed to compromise the location of the Alpha Site, getting a lot of good men killed. He didn't look forward to the possibility of speaking with one of them instead of Teal'c. "You might as well dial the planet now. Teal'c should be ready for us."

Nodding, Walter began dialing and calling the chevrons.

When the vortex calmed, Reynolds spoke., "This is the SGC calling Teal'c, respond."

A second or two of silence passed before Teal'c replied, _"SGC, this is Teal'c."_

"Hey, Teal'c, Reynolds here, I need to speak with Oshu. Can you locate him?"

_"Indeed I can, Colonel Reynolds. When I last saw Oshu he was assisting his people in finding shelter. I will contact you again when I have located him."_

As the Gate snapped off Reynolds sat back in his chair waiting. SG-3 didn't head off-world until the day after tomorrow and he wanted to get back out there. He wondered how General O'Neill could stand being chained to a desk.

Not that he blamed Jack, the man now had a beautiful wife and daughter with another child on the way. Also, someone needed to run the SGC and Reynolds couldn't come up with a better man to do it. He'd been around long enough to know how things worked and what the consequences were if they failed to do their job.

_"Colonel Reynolds, I have located Oshu."_ Teal'c's voice came over the radio startling Reynolds from his thoughts.

Clearing his throat, Reynolds leaned forward. "Why don't the two of you step through the Gate so that I may speak with him?"

_"We will do that Colonel Reynolds,"_ Teal'c replied.

Reynolds met them at the bottom of the ramp. "Oshu, I regret to inform you that Lord Yu has died." He stopped, giving the Jaffa time to process the information or to say something.

When he didn't, Reynolds asked, "What do you want us to do with the body?"

After a few more moments Oshu spoke, "If you will allow me, I will travel to Lord Yu's home world. I will return with an Honor Guard to escort Lord Yu's body back to his home planet for burial. His body may help us convince those who remained to join the rebel Jaffa. I will contact you in an hour's time."

"We'll expect you then." Reynolds motioned for Walter to dial

* * *

Half and hour later Reynolds managed to reach Doctor Fraiser before she left for home, and he now stood beside her in the Gateroom as they waited for the Jaffa Honor Guard to arrive.

Seven Jaffa emerged from the wormhole. Six of them wore the brand of Lord Yu and one wore Apophis'.

Stepping forward, Reynolds nodded to the men descending the ramp. "Welcome to Earth and the SGC."

All seven of them mimicked the motion and Oshu stepped forward. "Thank you,Colonel Reynolds of the Tau'ri. We ask now that you allow us to take the remains of Lord Yu home."

"Granted." He nodded again.

Oshu bowed. "Tell General O'Neill we thank him for all he has done for us now and in the past. If he ever needs our help, he may call on our people."

"I'll tell him." Reynolds bowed once more.

The six Jaffa flanked the body of Lord Yu and lifted it while the Stargate spun. The vortex blossomed out settling into the puddle and the Jaffa walked up the ramp.

Teal'c stepped over to Reynolds. "Tell O'Neill, I will return tomorrow afternoon. I plan to accompany Oshu and the others to Lord Yu's home world and then return to the rebel home world again."

Nodding, Reynolds said, "I'll let him know, Teal'c."

"Take care Colonel Reynolds, Dr. Frasier." With a slight tilt of his head, Teal'c turned and followed the Honor Guard up the ramp and into the wormhole.

Once the Stargate shut off, Reynolds turned to Janet, "Ah, do you have to get home or would you like to share a meal with me in the commissary?"

Janet opened her mouth to refuse, but stopped. Nobody waited for her at home; Cassie had called just before Janet left the infirmary saying she going out for the night with friends from the Academy. That meant that she would be going home to an empty house. "Sure let's go," she answered with a smile.

* * *

This one is all done, I have some more time so the third one will be up in a few minutes. Enjoy!


	14. Continuing Along the Yellow Brick Road

**Continuing Along the Yellow Brick Road**

Jack walked the halls of the SGC trying to locate Daniel. The younger man had a report Jack needed for a meeting later that afternoon with the heads of the Atlantis Expedition. He arrived at Daniel's office and opened the door.

At first glance the room looked empty but Jack stepped inside further noting the muted light of a small lamp. As he moved closer to the circle of light Jack's eyes adjusted and he found Daniel and Vala curled up together on the couch.

Vala's head lay on Daniel's chest and the two of them slept peacefully. He thought about shaking Daniel awake, but he spotted the report he needed sitting on the desk.

Picking up the folder, Jack recrossed the room with a smile on his face. On his way out he took one more look at the two of them. "Don't you dare screw this up, Daniel." Then he left, closing the door loudly hoping to wake up the spacemonkey.

* * *

A loud noise jolted Daniel from sleep; he had been in the middle of the 'kissing Vala' dream. Something heavy pressed down on his chest and he couldn't move. He was reminded of a crazy cat one of his ex-girlfriends had; the thing used to sit on his chest and stare at him while he slept.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, expecting to find that creepy cat starring at him, but to his surprise Vala slept there instead.

Gently, he reached out and brushed her hair back from her face. A torrent of emotion rushed through him. They were the other Daniel's emotions but somewhere in all this craziness he realized he'd developed his own feelings for this woman. Brushing her cheek softly with the back of his fingers he said, "Don't leave me, Vala. Please stay; I need you."

Kissing her temple, he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Vala opened her eyes when Daniel started to snore once more. The single tear she had been holding back slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Lifting her head, she studied Daniel. "I've been alone for so long I don't know if I remember how to love someone."

Studying him for a moment, she made a choice. It was time to trust someone and Daniel seemed worthy of that leap. Kissing Daniel's lips reverently, she laid her head back down on his chest with a sigh as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jon arrived at his hotel room and dropped down onto the bed. His whole body ached. It had been put through the paces today but now he had confidence his team would be able to complete Kinsey's plan without any mishaps. The man hadn't let them leave until the team Performed the mission flawlessly – five times in a row!

With a heavy sigh, he reached over and grabbed his cell phone from its hiding place; turning it on he so he could listen to his messages. Jack's voice spoke telling Jon to meet him at the park where Charlie learned to ride a bike near the duck pond.

Looking at his watch, Jon decided had a few hours to kill. Grabbing the clock radio from the bedside table, he set it to wake him in two and half hours and then fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Jack grabbed his keys. "Sam, I'm heading off to meet Jon now. I shouldn't be gone too long."

Sam came out of the living room with Grace in one hand and the baby's car seat in the other. "Grace and I are coming too. I thought Jon would like to meet her." As she walked toward the door she threw back, "Don't forget to ask him if he wants to see your parents."

"This isn't a family reunion, Sam." Jack followed Sam through the door. "He has some information for me about the operation he's in charge of. He doesn't have time to coo over Grace."

Sighing, Sam ignored Jack and buckled the baby into her car seat. "I know the thought of him being around still freaks you out but he does exist, and he's family. Grace deserves to know her uncle."

Knowing Sam would not give, Jack shrugged. "All right, I'll ask him if he wants to see her but if he says no, you and Grace have to stay in the truck and not bother him."

"I will, but only if he says no," Sam told him although he didn't quite believe her.

"All right then, let's go." He held out Sam's coat so she could put her arms in the sleeves. Taking the car seat he motioned for her to lead the way out the door.

* * *

Darkness had fallen hours ago as Jon slipped from the hotel room. He scanned the area making sure no one watched. Using the shadows, he reached his truck.

Feeling the warm breeze, John left the window down, enjoying the moment of freedom. The memories of his earlier life flooded him as he thought of what he should do with his life once this assignment had been completed. Part of him wanted back in the SGC and to go through the Gate, but at the moment he felt content to work with George.

He'd wait and see how things turned out between him and Jack as they worked together on this assignment.

Pulling into the lot, Jon saw Jack stepping out from the shadows, coming to a stop near the duck pond. "Hey, how ya doing?" Jon asked as he drew up beside him.

Change POV needs a separate line. Jack stammered as he spoke, "You're older-"

Cutting him off, Jon explained "I thought Hammond told you Thor had aged me." He sighed, "I got tired of doing desk work, and with this face I can't actually be out in the field."

Snorting, Jack tossed a hand up and whirled it around. , "Yeah George told me but seeing and hearing about something like-" he stopped moving and shook his head. "It's weird. I'm sorry, but it is."

Laughing harshly, Jon said, "You think I don't know that? Let's just get down to business so you can get back to your wife, okay? Did George brief you on what I've been doing?"

Jack shrugged noncommittally, "A bit. I was in the middle of a major snake infestation when he called," he shoved his hand through his hair, "among other things. Anyway. I won't bore you with the crazy details, but I'll tell you this; say no if they ever offer you a cushy desk job. These stars on my shoulder are starting to crush me."

"Will do. Now, since I last contacted George I've been able to identify three more of the Trusts' council. Here are their names." Jon held out a paper. "Get them to George, he'll know what to do with them. Also, things have gotten a little stickier." He sighed and mimicked Jack's movement of shoving his hand through his hair. "I've begun training a team to do an operation and my partner is Pete Shanahan. We're to lead a team to steal an Asgard body from a warehouse owned by Colson Industries."

"What!" Jack choked out. "How the hell did they get an Asgard body? George never shared that tidbit with me!"

"I have no idea, but if Kinsey is sending us in I'm sure it's legit."

"Kinsey, that man has more lives than a cat. Maybe when all the dust settles we can bury him for good," Jack replied.

"That's my plan but he now controls a group called the Trust. You might want to double check the stuff in Area 51. They got Osiris' ship and that means they have someone in there. I've tried to find out who it is but Kinsey is playing things close to the vest."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're just learning about this now?"

Jon shrugged. "It took me this long to infiltrate high enough to learn these things. I need you to get a group together and get the Asgard out before my team moves in. I have the plans and everything you'll need to execute the strike."

"Hey, you wanna be General for a while and I'll play commando?" He grinned.

Jon laughed, knowing he'd feel the same way. "Nope sorry, I just go back in the field and people are starting to taking me seriously again. I have another twenty-five years before they can lock me away behind a desk with stars on my shoulders."

Jack grunted and Jon grinned. "So, do you want this stuff or not?"

"Yeah, I'll take it, but we should set up a dead drop so you don't have to expose yourself again. It's too risky for us to meet." He took the files. "When does your team move?"

"I don't know yet. Kinsey won't tell us until an hour before we leave. That means you'll have to move fast. I want that little gray guy out of there before we even step foot in the building."

Jack turned to leave. "I'll do what I can, but we may have to do this another way." He walked a few paces and stopped. "Are you interested in seeing Dad and Mom? Dad knows about the Stargate now that he's head of the Navy. If you want to see them I should be able to get both him and mom clearance. You're their son too, after all."

Stunned by the offer, Jon swallowed. "I uh-" He shook his head. "I've never considered seeing them. I just-" Jon stopped rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll have to think about it."

Nodding his head, Jack offered, "I understand. The Old Man is the Old Man, but when I saw him a few days ago it actually went well. We spent a few hours together and didn't come to blows."

Amused, Jon smiled. "You saw the Old Man willingly? How? Why?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Sam and Grace."

Hearing the reason Jon understood. "Grace, huh? Where'd the two of you get that name?"

"It's Sam's aunt or something, but we didn't name her… not really. Come and sit for a moment. I might as well explain it all to you."

The two men sat down on the bench overlooking the pond while Jack explained about the events of the last few months.

Silence reigned for a full ten minutes before Jon finally grinned. "Wow, your daughter actually Ascended? Must have got most of Sam's genes on that one."

Laughing, Jack agreed, "Well it must have been Sam's genes that accomplished that. Ours aren't that smart."

"Whatever, Jack. You can tell other people that, but remember, I know everything. Your PhD in Astronomy tells the world differently. I really should let a few people in on the well kept secret. Have you even told Sam yet?"

Getting to his feet, Jack rubbed his hands together. "Well it's been-" Jack waved his hand vaguely, "Yeah, well, see ya." Gathering the folders he headed across the field and didn't look back.

* * *

Jack reached the truck. When he opened the door, Sam motioned back to Jon and asked, "Did you ask Jon if he wants to see Grace?" Jack shook his head.

"Jack, I told you he deserves to see her. Now, I'm going to introduce them." Annoyed, she climbed out of the truck with the car seat in her hand. Without hesitation, she headed across the field toward Jon.

"Sam, he doesn't want to-" He stopped talking as he noticed Jon coming closer.

Jack watched Sam approach Jon. He'd wanted to spare the clone… no, Jon, he corrected himself, the pain of seeing Grace and Sam. To Jack, showing Grace to Jon would feel like rubbing salt into a wound. Jack loved Sam and so did Jon, only Jon had no Sam or Grace. He wasn't sure he'd want to meet the child he could never have.

As Sam lifted the blanket, Jon's face lit up. "She's beautiful. May I hold her?"

Smiling in return, Sam set down the car seat. "Just let me get her out." She unbuckled the straps lifting Grace out and passing her over. "Here you go, Gracie, meet your Uncle Jon."

Jon settled the infant into the crook of his arm. Unshed tears filled his eyes when he passed Grace back a few minutes later. "She's a miracle." He stared at the little girl for a moment before he turned away. "I had better get back before I'm missed."

He turned and walked away disappearing into the trees. After a few paces he stopped and watch Sam and said, "Don't screw this up or I'll kill you. Most people don't get a second chance in this life," He let himself have one last look at Grace and then Sam. "If anything changes, I'll try to let you know, but get the little guy out of there as fast as you can."

"Will do, Jon. You be careful," Jack said as he offered his hand to the other man before he pulled him into a hug. "Sam's right, Gracie needs her Uncle Jon. Also, think about Dad. I think he'd want to meet you."

Surprised at Jack's acceptance of him, Jon choked out, "I will. See you around."

* * *

Pete Shanahan watched the little scene play out across the park. Now that he saw Jon next to Jack O'Neill, he could see the family resemblance.

Kinsey needed to know this and maybe this would be the piece of information that propelled him to the top and into a leadership role he'd always wanted.

He waited until both trucks pulled away before pulling out his phone and making the call.

* * *

DaDa Dumb, need I say more. Tune in next Thursday!


	15. More Poppy Fields Than Flying Monkeys

**Author's Note:** Here's this weeks chapter as promised. Thank you to everyone who stepped up and let me know they are enjoying this story. It was nice to see my inbox filled with your comments. Over the last two weeks I've been walking on air. Thanks again and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**More Poppy Fields Than Flying Monkeys**

Jack and Sam immediately returned to the SGC and tried to contact Thor, using the _Prometheus to _relay the message. The SGC had other methods of contacting the Asgard, but this had proves to be the most reliable , especially since they weren't sure where Thor could be found.

He hoped to get the grey guy's help with this one. Jack knew it would simplify things if Thor just beamed out the Asgard body, but if they didn't hear back from him in another six hours or so, he'd send in a team. Daniel, Teal'c and SG-3 would be the best choice, so they were all on standby.

Jack had promised to wake Sam , if and when anything happened, but for the time being he'd have to wait it out and catch up on some paperwork

* * *

Sam had just got Grace to bed when a knock sounded. Crossing the room, sandwich in hand, she opened the door. "Daniel?"

Vala and Daniel stood in the doorway. The two of them had spent the day finishing the translation from the walls of the outpost.

Daniel enjoyed having someone else who understood Ancient and willing to help. Jack knew it, but he refused to admit that he remembered anything from the time he learned the language during the time loop.

"Hi, Sam, I hope I'm not interrupting but need a favor."

Sam shook her head. "No, I was just having a bite to eat before bed. How can I help?"

Relief relaxed his features and he smiled. "Thanks Sam, this is Vala MalDoran. Vala, Sam." He motioned to the woman behind him.

Vala gave the other woman a small finger wave as Daniel continued. "Could she stay with you for a while? I'm on standby until we figure this Asgard issue out. I don't want her to be alone, even if you let her just sleep on the couch."

Opening the door wider, Sam motioned to the other woman. "Come in and have a seat."

Daniel touched Vala's shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but worry. You're the only person I know. Come back please, darling?" Her voice gave away her emotions more than her expression.

Daniel didn't say anything else as he turned to leave the room.

The two women looked at the closed door for a few moments. "I'll have the commissary bring us some food. Any preference?" Sam asked, drawing Vala's attention away from Daniel's absence.

"Ice cream, lots of it." Vala dropped onto the couch. "I think it is going to be a long night."

Picking up the phone, Sam ordered two bowls of ice cream and a large plate of nachos, then sat down to wait with this up after wait with Vala and cut the she asked. "So, how are you adjusting to your freedom?" Sam watched Vala struggle to put her feelings into words.

"I am not sure. I-" Vala shook her head.

Reaching out, the colonel put her arm around Vala's shoulders. "Hey, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't worry, you will find your way. I remember, after Jolinar..." She saw Vala's confusion and explained, "I was host to a _To'kra_, who died while she inside me. When she died, I felt just as lost as you do, maybe even more so, since Jolinar gave her life to save me. It'll just take some time."

Vala looked over at her. "Are you sure?"

"Vala, my life hasn't always been like this. For a long time I hid myself - way too sad and lonely too see the possibilities. If not for Grace, I'd still be that person. Happiness is out there for you, Vala, all you need is the courage to look for it and take it when you find it. I almost didn't."

The arrival of the ice cream broke the moment and Sam got to her feet, leaving Vala to contemplate her words.

* * *

Back in his room, Jon lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Seeing Sam had hurt a lot, but Grace had been like a knife in the heart. There would be no Grace and Sam for him. His unrequited love for her would stay that way forever. There were times when he had thought about seeing if Thor would make him a Sam but he decided the little guy would never agree. Now that time had come and gone.

So, Jack got the happily ever after, and he got squat. Part of him knew there was hope for him to fall in love again. If Jack could find love again at his age, he had plenty of time. He just had to find the right woman.

The phone on the desk rang, jolting him from his thoughts. Grabbing the receiver, he answered, "Sullivan."

"The parking lot, ten minutes. We move tonight." Then they hung up.

Dropping the phone Jon stared at it for a moment. Pulling out his cell, he dialed Jack and and waited .

"O'Neill."

"We're moving right now. You have to get him out. Gotta go." Jon broke the connection before Jack could reply, and leaving it on the nightstand, he tucked his gun into the small of his back and left the room.

* * *

Jon and his team slipped into the warehouse. He wondered if Jack had had enough time to get the Asgard out but he didn't have time to dwell as his team moved through the building towards their target.

Pete reached out, swiping his card, and the door slowly opened. The Asgard lay on the cot just as they expected. Jon moved to take the stretcher from Pete's pack.

The two men slipped into the vault and moved to lift the small alien. They had just secured him on the stretcher when it opened its eyes and blinked.

Pete jumped back, startled. The two of them exchanged looks, but Jon shook his head, motioning to the door and quietly exiting the vault.

The team moved back through the hallways without finding any resistance. Exiting the warehouse, they climbed into their van. Jon waited for the SGC to show up and save the day, but they never arrived.

For a while, no one spoke as they drove through the streets, and then Pete looked at the alien. "It wasn't supposed to be alive. I-I mean it-" He motioned at the alien, it looking at them, unmoving.

"Cool it, Pete. We do the job and don't ask questions, you should know that by now. Questions are what gets you killed in a job like this."

Pete took a deep controlling breath. He turned to Jon, studying him for a moment. "You should take your own advice."

Jon idly considered Pete's words as they reached their appointed destination, but got no further as a strange noise filled the van and the alien vanished into thin air. Everyone panicked as the driver slammed on his brakes, throwing them all to the floor.

The sounds of boots on concrete echoed around them and everyone scrambled to leave the van. Unsure as to why, Jon followed Pete. Behind him, he heard calls of "Freeze!" and "Don't move!" as the SGC stormed the warehouse.

Pete raced around the corner and Jon followed. He cleared the corner to see Pete beamed away up. Immediately a sphere appeared, only to give off a flash of light.

Jon tried to run, but the flash knocked him back and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Jack stood in the control room waiting for the confirmation from Thor and Reynolds respectively. "General O'Neill, I have the Asgard. He is a clone without a mind. I have frozen him in one of my medical pods and will take him back to Orilla with me where he will become the body for one of the others we have waiting. You have done us a great service. Once again, we are in your debt."

"Good to hear, Thor. I'll let you know when I need to call in that marker," Jack replied, feeling relieved.

Signing off, Jack paced the small confines of the room waiting to hear back from Reynolds or Daniel that all Jon's "friends" had been picked up and jailed. He only hoped that they got Pete as well. Jack knew he would breathe easier if the man was locked away.

* * *

Jon woke in a very dark room, and wished he hadn't been so stupid, so very stupid. He should never have followed Pete without back up or telling someone. He wondered if Pete really knew his identity, or if they just chose him to blame.

Relaxing against the wall, he waited for his sight to come back. Slowly the world came into focus and Jon looked around his cell. This must be Osiris' ship, unless some other snake had joined the party.

Pete appeared, pointing a Zat' at him. He motioned for Jon to get up, "Follow me, O'Neill."

"I think you have me confused, name's Sullivan," Jon tried, nonchalantly.

"Nice try. Kinsey wants to speak with you." Jon allowed himself to be led away

* * *

Jack continued to pace, his worry heightened as he waited for the SG-teams to check in.

Walter looked over his shoulder. "You want me to make contact with them, sir?"

"No, they'll call us as soon as they can. I trust my men," Jack did another circuit of the room.

"_SGC, this is Reynolds,"_ Reynolds voice came over the radio.

Reaching over Walter, Jack switched the com. "This is the SGC. Report, Reynolds."

"We got most of them. The only people who have escaped were Pete Shanahan and Jon. We did find evidence of a Goa'uld flash bomb, so Jon may have been captured."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right, Reynolds. You wrap things up there and get back to the SGC. I'll call Thor back to help us. Jon mentioned Kinsey had access to Osiris' ship so they may have beamed him up."

"We're done here. The guys have shown up to take the prisoners into custody. We'll be back at the SGC in about fifteen minutes, sir."

"Get some rest when you return.. I'm calling Thor back to help, and when he locates that ship, I'll need you guys bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. O'Neill out." He turned to Walter, "Get Thor on the phone. Tell him I'm calling in one of those markers. Let me know when you have him, I'll be in my office."

* * *

Dropping into his chair, Jack put his head in his hands. He never expected to feel this way about his clone. He didn't know how long he sat there before Walter called him over the intercom. "General, I have Thor."

Rubbing his temples, Jack got to his feet and slowly made his way to the control room. "Thor, this is O'Neill. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I need your help. Jon, my clone, has been captured by the group who have control of Osiris' vessel, and I need your help to find him."

"I can do that, O'Neill, but it will take me a while to locate him. Where should I begin my search? It will speed up the search if I can narrow down the search parameters."

"I already have. We are pretty sure he's is in orbit around Earth. The people who took him have access to Osiris' cloaked _Al'kesh_. We think he's up there."

"I am returning to your planet now. As soon as I'm close enough, I will begin scanning for the energy signature left by cloaked Goa'uld vessels."

"Let me know when you've found something." Jack hated the fear in his voice.

"Immediately, O'Neill. I suggest you rest while I search. This may take a while."

"I'll do that Thor. Just give me a shout. Talk to ya soon. O'Neill out."

Sighing heavily, Jack turned to Walter. "Make sure you get relieved, Walter. You'll be no good to anyone if you fall asleep at that wheel. I'm going to hit the sack, so if anyone needs me, call me in my quarters."

* * *

All done for this week more on the way. Tune in next week for another chapter and as always if you liked it leave me a note. Reviews are love. 3


	16. Caught by the Wicked Witch

**Author's Note: **So here's the deal. I will post two chapters a week (One Wednesday and one Friday) if enough of you guys want to see more but I can't read your minds. Just leave a review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions. Depending on what they are I may or may not answer them.

**enzosprite** **() :** Sorry I didn't address your question in the last chapter but I forgot. As for Janet and Reynolds you'll have to wait and see. Sorry no Dixon, this story is all done and it was hard enough to keep track of everyone as it was. Maybe in another one I can fit them in, but you'll have to wait. Personally I really like Reynolds myself. I wish we had of seen more of him, but I understand he wasn't a main character.

* * *

**Caught by the Wicked Witch**

Pete marched Jon onto the bridge where Kinesy sat on Osiris' throne. "Mr. Sullivan, if that is your name, welcome." He studied Jon for a moment. "My people have searched and found no connection between Jon Sullivan and Jack O'Neill. Although you do look very much like him. T_oo much_." Kinsey got up. "An illegitimate child he had very young? Maybe a long lost sibling?"

Looking anywhere but at the pompous man, Jon snorted.

The ex-vice president grabbed Jon's chin. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." His voice sounded hard and cold as he tried to turn Jon's head.

Pulling away, Jon struggled against the two men holding him. "Let me go, Kinsey, or I'll-" Jon stopped and gained control. Looking at Kinsey with pure hatred in his eyes, he laughed. "Kinsey, you're way out in left field, but keep guessing; you might get the consolation prize - five to life in Leavenworth."

Kinsey's smile grew bigger. "For all your protesting, you sound just like him. Jack O'Neill has a big mouth and so do you."

Stepping down from his throne, Kinsey rammed Jon hard with the butt of a Jaffa pain stick. "Do you know what this is?" He rubbed it along Jon's cheek. "What, no smart words?" Kinsey laughed. "Ah, you so _do_ know what this is for. Have you ever felt its effects?"

Two of Kinsey's toadies tightened their grip on Jon. The memories of the agony inflicted by pain stick rushed through him, but Jon shut out the pain by thinking of Grace. She wasn't his child, but knowing his silence kept her alive helped him stand motionless.

Unsatisfied with Jon's reaction, Kinsey jammed the pain stick into the younger man's side. "Well, now you know. How does it feel?"

Jon tried to stop the scream but the pain shot through him, ripping the sound from his throat.

Kinsey's face appeared right in his line of sight. "Now, who are you? How are you connected to Jack O'Neill? How much does he know about my operation?"

Forcing a smile, Jon spat out, "Take a long walk of a sho- Ah!"

With a cruel laugh Kinsey shoved the pain stick into in to Jon's his side again and again, as the same questions were asked over and over until the darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

Jack had almost reached his quarters when Daniel caught up with him. "Jack?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"We'll get him back Jack. I know we will," Daniel said earnestly. "I'm sorry..., but we should have caught everyone."

Stopping in the hallway, Jack rounded on Daniel. "What part of: don't want to talk about it, don't you understand?"

Jack went a few more paces only to be followed by Daniel. "Why are you following me? I'm not going to open up and cry on your shoulder because Jon is possibly being tortured and I can't help him. So go away, Daniel; I'm not talking."

"Uh, Jack, I'm heading to your rooms to get Vala. I left her with Sam while I went to the warehouse. I didn't want her to be alone."

"Oh." Jack closed his eyes, suddenly embarrassed by his outburst. "Well, let's go then."

The two men arrived to find Sam and Vala sitting on the couch laughing. "At least they're not painting each other's toenails." Vala held Grace, making funny faces to get make the infant laugh.

Hearing the door, Vala looked up and saw Daniel and then she spotted Jack. Her smile got bigger as she sidled up to Jack with Grace in her arms and purred, "We haven't been introduced. I'm Vala, Vala Mal Doran."

Trying to put some space between them, Jack held out his hand. "I'm General Jack O'Neill." Pulling at his collar, he continued, "But, please, call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Vala tried to press herself even closer, but Daniel forced his way between them saying, "Vala, Jack is Sam's husband."

Pouting, Vala stepped back. "I should have known you were too good to be true." She winked at Jack. "The good ones are always taken. Samantha, you're a luckier woman than I thought."

Grace giggled at Vala, and the woman turned her attention to the baby for a moment to make one last funny face. Turning back to Daniel, she announced, "Darling, I want one."

Daniel stopped, frozen. "I um... well..." he stumbled over his words, unable to get out a full sentence or even a coherent word.

Vala laughed, loving his reaction. "I'm not asking for your help-" She handed Jack the baby and sauntered up to Daniel, invading his space as her finger ran a path down his chest and whispered conspiratorially. "But it could be fun."

Swallowing, Daniel grabbed her hand and sighed. "Not now, Vala. Come on, its late and Sam and Jack need some sleep. I'll walk you back to your room."

Ignoring Daniel's rudeness, Vala turned to Sam. "Bye, Samantha, thank you for a lovely evening. It's nice to spend time with people who aren't so rude."

Daniel tugged at her arm pulling her off balance. "Let's go, Vala."

Pouting, Vala let Daniel lead her away. "Darling, you know we could-"

They didn't hear the rest of her words because Daniel closed the door.

Jack laughed. "She'll keep Danny-boy on his toes. She's just what he needs."

"Yep, if he doesn't kill her first," Sam agreed. "Are you able to get some sleep or do-" She frowned. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's Jon. We think his cover may have been blown and Kinsey has him hostage on Osiris' ship."

Sam put the baby down in her bouncy chair. "You're sure?"

"He wasn't at the warehouse, and we found evidence of a Goa'uld stunning device." His voice full of worry, Jack as he paced the room.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jack and put her head on his chest. "Jack, we made it through hell and back, and so will Jon. He has your genes, after all."

"He-" Jack stopped, pulling Sam tighter as he buried his face in her hair, fighting for control. After a while, he said, "I need to get some sleep. Thor is searching for the ship. When he finds it; I'll need to be in the control room coordinating things."

Pulling away, Sam lifted Grace. "I'll put her to bed and join you in a few minutes."

"No, I'll take her." He held out his hands for Grace. "Please, Sam, I need to."

Nodding, Sam watched him take the baby to the nursery.

Jack carried Grace to her crib. She lifted a little fist to rub her eyes. Moving the blanket out of the way, Jack laid her down and pulled the duck-covered quilt over her. "We'll get your uncle Jon back for you, because I want him back too."

He watched as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Staying there, he watched her long after she entered dreamland taking strength in his promise to his princess.

* * *

Jon woke up back in his cell. His body ached all over as though he had been run over by a truck. Rolling over on to his back, he stared at the ceiling.

"So, I take it that hurts?" a laughing voice asked from outside the cell.

Moving only his head, Jon looked over to see Pete standing there with that stupid goofy grin on his face. Jon didn't speak, choosing instead to shrug. It required less thought, and his head throbbed.

"Hearing you scream like that almost made O'Neill wrecking my life worthwhile. I knew seeing you in pain would cause O'Neill pain. I'm sure by now he knows we have you and it's killing him. Who is he to you?"

Confusion filled Jon's face. "O'Neill did what?" Jon asked, ignoring the other question.

"Didn't you know? Oh, after I met O'Neill a while ago, he took it upon himself to ruin my life and reputation. Now I can't even get a job with mall security," Pete said as he laughed harshly.

Jon chuckled. "You really think Jack wasted his time doing that? The man is married to Samantha Carter, has a baby with her, and another on the way. If you were married to her, would _you_ bother with you? I can't believe that's why you're here." He laughed harder until it hurt. "You really are stupid."

Pete frowned confused. "Who else would do that to me? It had to be him."

"You're so far under Jack's radar that he doesn't even know you are alive. He could care less about you." He laughed again which caused him to cough painfully. "No, if you want to know who ruined your life ask Kinsey. That would be right up his alley."

Pete stumbled over his words. "You-you're wrong."

Struggling to stand, Jon crossed slowly to the edge of the cell. "Kinsey'll use you up and spit you out when he's done, but you won't care because you'll be dead.

Studying Jon, Pete tried to decide if he was telling the truth or playing him.

"Shanahan!" Another of Kinsey's men called from the doorway. "Mr. Kinsey wants to see you." Pete gave Jon one last look before walking away.

"Remember what I said," Jon shouted, as he slid down the bars, exhausted. He only hoped Jack and the cavalry were on their way, and fast." Lying down on the cold floor Jon slipped into sleep, his last though was that of a rescue he could only hope would come soon. His options weren't looking good.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want to keep getting two chapters a week you'll have to let me know. I love to hear from you guys. It really does make me smile.


	17. Ruby Slippers Fit Just Right

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews this past week and for now I will continue to post two chapters but you guys still need to keep up the reviews.

* * *

**Ruby Slippers Fit Just Right  
**

"Jack, you need to wake up," a voice called as hands shook him.

"No, don't wanna. Go away," he mumbled, as he rolled over away from whatever shook him. Didn't he just go to sleep?

"They've found him, Jack." The voice spoke again, "They've found Jon."

Instantly awake, Jack sat up, throwing off the covers. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," he said hurrying from the room.

Sam cleared her throat. "You might want to put on some pants and maybe a shirt." She nodded to his boxers and undershirt.

"Pants, shirt, right." He turned and reentered the bedroom, looking for the clothes he had discarded only a few hours ago.

Ten minutes later SG-3, with Teal'c and Daniel, stood in the Gateroom ready to be beamed up by Thor for the assault on the Al'kesh. .

* * *

Kinsey stumbled as another shot struck the shields jolting the ship. He turned to Pete. "What is the status of our shields?"

Pete stared at the screens, confused. "I have no idea, and the guy who does is unconscious." He looked down hoping the other man would magically stir.

A second shot bounced off the shields, setting off a warning light on a nearby console. Pete had no idea what it meant. "What about Sullivan, can he help us?"

Kinsey thought for a moment, before answering. "If he can't, put a bullet in his brain. That will be a nice surprise for _General_ O'Neill should his people get on board."

Pete ran to the cell block. "Sullivan, do you know how to fly this thing?"

Jon struggled to his feet. "And if I do what will it get me?"

"Well if you do, I won't put a bullet in your brain," Pete pointed his gun at Jon.

"I guess we're both in luck; show me the way."

Each step hurt but Jon said nothing as he stumbled through the halls to the bridge. He reached the control panel just as another shot struck the shields. "You have no hyperspace engines and your shields are almost toast. One more shot should do it. I suggest you make a run for it. You might get away, but probably not. That ship out there is an Asgard attack vessel. I've seen it eat Goa'uld mother ships for breakfast."

Jon gave them a cheeky wave as he vanished as he felt the tingling sensation of an Asgard beam.

* * *

Jon collapsed to his knees as he rematerialized in the infirmary. Immediately Janet shined that dreaded penlight into his eyes.

"Come on Jon, let me have a look. I need to make sure you have no serious injuries before we move you into bed."

Giving himself over to his ministrations, Jon stopped mumbled something about needles and Napoleon and passed out.

"I hear you buddy but it's best to just take the needles and fight a battle you can win." Jack quipped from his corner.

With a smile on her face, Janet quickly assessed his injuries. Sitting back on her heels, she relaxed. "You're fine. I can't see anything wrong, but I will run some tests to make sure. You look like you could use some electrolytes, but that's it."

She got to her feet and picked up the red phone from the wall. "General, this is Dr. Frasier. Jon O'Neill is in the infirmary. He seems fine but I plan to do a thorough examination."

* * *

Jack nodded his head. "Doc, Let me know how he is. I'll expect an update in half an hour."

Then he moved to the com. "We have him Thor. Thanks for your help."

"_My pleasure, O'Neill.__Did we succeed __with the rest of the operation?"_

"Yes, we've secured the Al'kesh, but a few of the rats got away from the sinking ship. We'll just wait and monitor the proper channels and see where they turn up. They won't get far. Kinsey's too stupid to just vanish. He'll rear his ugly head again soon enough."

"_I am glad to help O'Neill.__After this I will be gone for a long time.__I have heard of renewed Replicator activity around the outer reaches of my galaxy and yours.__I have been asked by the Asgard Council to investigate.__Good luck, O'Neill."_

"You too Thor. Don't let those bugs eat Daniel's ship."

"_I will not.__They are still susceptible to your weapon.__Our scientists have studied it and hope to make it more powerful.__Goodbye O'Neill, Thor out," said the alien mimicking Jack's sigh off._

* * *

Jack stood there for a moment grinning, he seemed to be rubbing off on the little guy.

Walter interrupted his thoughts. "Sir, General Hammond on line one."

Jack sighed. "I'll take it in my office."

Heading to his office he wondered what had hit the fan now?

* * *

Jon lay in his bed in the infirmary thinking about making a break for it like he did the last time he'd been stuck in here. Janet had checked him over and pronounced him fine, but he had to stay in the infirmary over night. He hated being in here, even though it gave him time to think about what his plans would be.

"What are your plans now?" Jon jumped at the sound of Jack's voice mimicking his thoughts out loud.

Jon whirled his hand in the air. "I'm not sure. I thought my last gig would last longer. I need to get my stuff out of my apartment and the motel room in case Kinsey comes looking for me."

"Already done." He tossed Jon his phone. "I had some of the guys clean it out and move all your furniture into storage and your clothes are at my house. Sam is setting up the spare room as we speak. You can look for another place once the Doc springs ya."

"Thanks, Jack, I won't be in your hair for very long. I take it you have some ideas for me." Jon could see the cat that ate the canary look on the older man's face.

"Well what if I offered you a spot at the SGC?" Jack's grin got bigger. "Maybe even SG-1?"

. "Are you allowed to do that? I mean I'm only a Major and that is unofficial. What do the PTB think of this?" Jon asked, unsure about coming back to the SGC. He'd love to have SG-1 back, even without Sam, but could this be some sick joke of Jack's?

"Yes I can, because General Hammond suggested it. We haven't had an SG-1 since I got promoted and Sam had Grace. We've been over all the files trying to figure out what to do. We had this one guy Mitchell in mind, but he won't leave the sky. He's a real flyboy. Major John Sheppard is another on the short list but he's been snatched up by the Atlantis Expedition. You have more experience than any of the others. Jon, you deserve this it is yours if you want it. On the other hand, if you want I can talk to Sheppard he might agree to switch with you so you can go to Atlantis. I think that man should be tired of ice and snow by now."

"So, you don't want me here?" Jon looked away trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He thought he and Jack had made some progress on the relationship front. He couldn't really understand why he needed Jack to include him in his life,and for him to do the same with Jack. Could it be similar to the twin connection he'd heard about.

"Nope, that's not it at all. I just want you to make the choice for you, not for me or Sam. Jon, you have the potential to do whatever you want. I'll give you some time to think about all this. Let me know when you have decided."

Jack turned to leave. "I'll do that. How soon do you need to know?"

"By the end of the week, middle of the next at the latest. Talk to Sheppard."

"When does the expedition leave?" Jon asked, trying to gather as much information as he could.

"The plan is in about a month, but who knows. Things are kinda crazy on that front. Too many nations in the mix. I though the Russians were bad, but wait until you have to deal with the Canadians. Did you know that McKay is actually one of them? It blew my whole opinion of them being nice folks right out of the water. Well anyway, 'night."

Jack walked a few steps and stopped. "Also there's something else. If you're going to stay we'll have to introduce you to Mom and Dad. They need to know the cover story. Word about you is bound to get back to them. Dad knows about the Stargate so he's not a problem but Mom will have to be told about all of it."

"Are you sure about this? Do they really need to be told?"

"General Hammond says that they need to be told. You'll be my nephew and the only brother I have is Patrick and he's dead. So this won't effect him. I know this is a lot but think about it. I'll need your answer soon."

On that note Jack left the infirmary.

* * *

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday but the holiday on Monday left me frazzled. Hope you enjoyed it. The other chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	18. Sunny Daze and Happy News

Author's Note: sorry I didn't get this out when I promised but I got sick and just couldn't drag myself out of bed before now but here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sunny Daze and Happy News**

On a sunny summer afternoon, Grace lay on a quilt in the middle of the lawn and Jon played with her toes. Over the past weeks, he spent as much time as possible with the baby. Intrigued, he watched her trying to learn to roll over from her back to her front, and in the reverse. Most of the time, she would get almost over only to fall back into her original position.

Seeing what she could do Jon experimentally sat Grace up to see what would happen. He knew Grace was little young to be sitting up but she seemed so strong. He helped her find her balance and then moved his hands slowly away. Grace wavered a bit but remained sitting. "Sam, Jack, come here and see this. Make sure you bring the camera!"

Chaos reigned for a moment but the moment was recorded with pictures and a movie. It had warranted a few pictures and sighs from her parents. Finally she tumbled to the side and Jon scooped her up. Hugging her close, loving the baby smell.

* * *

Watching Jon with his daughter, Jack was happy that he'd accepted Jon into his family. It had been a hard adjustment at first, but now he was content with his choice.

Coming up beside him, Sam snapped one more picture of the Jon and Grace and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Jon's so good with her. He'll make a wonderful dad." She looked up at Jack. "Do you think he will find someone? I mean to love. I know he still loves me and how much this hurts him, I can see it in his eyes, but I also see he is happy for us, and Grace. He deserves to be loved. Do you think that Hailey-"

"No, Sam, you aren't going to set him up with anyone. Besides, for all we know, he's leaving for Atlantis in a few weeks. He still hasn't told me what he's decided. Has he said anything to you?"

"Nope, but I know he's talked with Sheppard quite a bit. We'll just have to wait until he's ready to tell us."

Jon scooped Grace up, tossing her into the air as the baby giggled and laughed. Then Jon seemed to sigh, holding her close once more before walking toward them. "Hey, Jack, is that meat burnt yet? I'm starved."

"Ha ha, Jon. It's almost ready. Sam, why don't you grab the salad while Jon finishes setting the table?"

Heading into the house, Sam turned when Jon said, "I I've made my decision and I need to tell the two of you what I've decided." He motioned for both of them to sit down at the picnic table. "I'm staying here and taking command of SG-1. There's a free apartment in Danny's building, I put down a deposit and I move in on Monday. I figured the sooner I get my own place the better, not that I haven't enjoyed staying here with you both."

"I'm glad you're staying Jon, but you don't have to move out."

"Yes, I do. Besides, I need some space, and so do you. It's time for me to move on."

"I know Jon. Be happy, okay."

"I'll try." Then he and Grace headed back out into the yard to set Grace down on her blanket but Jack's voice stopped him.

"I'm going to set up the meet and greet with Mom and Dad. I'll take care of the details and let you know when it's going to happen."

* * *

Shaking her head, Sam entered the kitchen and tossed the salad while watching the two men interact. They seemed to have come to terms with each other and their places in life her life. She had been worried for a while, but it had all worked out in the end.

Jon was no longer just a copy of Jack, but a person in his own right.

Grabbing what she needed she hoped that it would go well with Jack's parents. Like Jack, Jon would want his parent's approval no matter how much he pretended other wise.

* * *

A week later, Jack paced the small room wondering just how this would go down. When the phone rang he answered it. _"They've arrived."_

With a sigh, Jack said, "Bring them down."

A few minutes later his parents were sitting in a meeting room. Jack had practiced what he would say many times, but now that the time was at hand all his speeches were gone.

His father arched a brow and gave Jack an 'I'm waiting' look.

Taking a deep breath, Jack said, "I've brought you here to tell you something but first I need you to sign this. I can't tell either of you anything until you sign these papers."

He pushed the stack of papers closer to his mother and father. His father picked them up and read them over and then passed them to his wife.

"Why do I have to sign this? I've already signed this or something very similar when I joined the President's staff." His father sounded slightly annoyed.

"This goes more in depth than what you were told about. Things you weren't told before. It's your choice you can walk away or you can sign and hear what I have to say."

His parents exchange looks before turning back to Jack.

His mother's brow creased with worry. "What is this about Jack? I mean is it something horrible? Are you dying or does this have to do with Grace and Sam?"

Rubbing his temples, Jack hoped that he'd never have to do this, to worry his mother like this but they deserved to know about Jon. "No Mom, we're all fine. I can tell you that, but anything else will have to wait until you sign that paper."

Monica sighed and read the paper once more. "I-" Then she took a deep breath and signed. Beside her John nodded and did the same.

"Well what is it you have to say, son?" John asked pushing the papers back over to Jack.

"We're going to start with a little movie. Daniel explains it so well. Once it's over, I'll answer any questions that I'm allowed to and then tell you the rest."

The TV lit up and the movie started. "Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson and I'm here to tell you about the Stargate..."

Later, Jack turned off the TV and turned to his mother. "Any questions?"

Monica gazed at her son with a look of horror and awe. "Is this what you've been doing for the last eight years? You go through that thing?"

From the look on his father's face Jack was sure that John had already seen this particular movie. "Yes, and we have encountered a few races of people out there. One of them calls themselves the Asgard. They have a history of visiting Earth." Jack sighed, "Anyway, one of their scientists made a clone of me."

John arched his brow at Jack surprised. "You? Why would they clone you, of all people? No offense, but, I can see them cloning a scientist or someone important, but you Jack? I just don't get it."

"Well, I've helped out these _folks _a few times and they think I'm pretty special. One of them, a renegade named Loki, made the clone when he decided to study me for a bit. That part of it doesn't matter but the clone, Jon as he calls himself, he's going to be working here at the SGC and he's going to be part of my life. He's Grace's uncle. That meant that the two of you needed to be told. That way there are no surprises when you hear about him, dad or that you don't meet him unexpectedly at my house. It's your choice if you want him to be part of your lives, but he's a part of mine."

From the folder in front of him Jack drew out a photograph and slid it across the table to his parents.

"This is Major Jon O'Neill - my clone."

Horrified and confused, Monica studied the picture. "Why isn't he the same age as you? He looks just like you did about 20 years ago. I thought clone's were perfect copies of people."

"When Loki...the Asgard, created him something went wrong, he should have been an exact copy but-" Jack shrugged. "I can't tell you any more than that."

Holding out his hand Jack took the picture back again. "You have twenty four hours to decide what you want to do. I'll contact you tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding, John got to his feet. "All right son. We'll return to the hotel and talk about this." He held out his hand to Monica. "Do you have any questions?"

"What will the story be?" She looked straight at Jack. "He looks too much like you to be a friend and I'm sure your "people" have already come up with a cover story, so what will it be? Your son, brother?"

"Mom,-" Jack started.

"No, before I decide what I'm doing, I want to know just what I'm excepting. I don't necessarily have a problem with this unless-" She stopped and drew a breath. "Unless it's all a load of crap. I want to see this man's medical files. I need to know that I'm not being tricked here and that this Jon O'Neill is not your father's natural son."

The two soldiers eyes met and Jack opened the file and slid the paperwork across the table. "If you want I can bring in the doctor or Sam. She was there when the clone showed up, thinking he was me. Mom, I promise you that he's my clone. His DNA is a perfect copy. I can get him in here and you can finger print the two of us. They're the same."

After studying the file carefully Monica drew herself to her feet. The file slid across the table at Jack. "All right then. So what is the story."

Studying the file, Jack sighed. "Patrick's son. A child that he or we didn't know about until later. That way no one is hurt."

His mother stood slowly. "You're father and I will talk about this and we'll give you our decision tomorrow."

The she left the room and didn't look back.

* * *

As the door closed behind his parents, Jack sat back. The door on the other side of the room opened and Jon came through. "That went well didn't it?"

A harsh laugh came out. "Yeah, sure."

Choosing the chair beside Jack, Jon sat down. "So how do you think this will come down?"

"I really don't know. It must have been a shock to the two of them. Dad knew about the Stargate, but he'd never been told about you. We'll have to wait and see." Slowly Jack got to his feet. " Come on Sam's supposed to have dinner ready. I'm starved and she expects you tonight so no begging off. She thinks your starving alone in your furniture-less apartment."

Touching his chest in mock pain, Jon laughed. "Hey, I eat just fine. I just live Spartanly."

Jack's first response sounded like a cross between a grunt and a snort. "You don't even have a bed yet, you're still bunking on the floor."

"Hey, I have one now and a couch, no TV though. I'll come over so I can watch the Simpsons tonight."

Smacking Jon on the back, Jack laughed. "Sam thought you'd say that."

* * *

When Jack called his parent the next afternoon they told him that they wished to meet the clone. So Jack arranged for them to come over to the house that night for dinner.

He quickly called Sam to let her know that it was happening tonight and for her to be ready. and then he prayed that it would turn out all right for his parents, but for Jon as well.

Finally when the timecame Sam, answered the door. Monica charged through the it enveloping Sam in a hug. "Sam, honey, I'm happy to see you again."

Returning the hug, Sam replied, "It's good to see you again."

Oblivious to Sam's nervousness, Monica pulled back. "Now , where is my beautiful grandbaby?"

As they walked through the house Monica ran off at a tangent. She gushed about her friend's new grandchild, which in her eyes were nowhere near as cute as her granddaughter. Sam, meanwhile, looked across at John, concern flashing in her eyes.

Reaching out, he touched his wife's shoulder. "Monica, why don't you give Sam a chance to answer?"

"Of course." She looked at Sam, pulling her into another hug. The older woman dabbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so happy to have Jack back in our life just nervous about this. I've missed him, I'm not sure what to do."

Feeling very awkward, Sam said, "Just be yourself. Jon's a good man, like your other son. Follow me, the food is ready why don't you follow me?."

John took his wife's hand. "We'd love to."

Sam led the way through the kitchen. Monica immediately grabbed some of the things from the counter to help Sam bring them out.

"Sam, the meat is burnt- I mean ready. Where's that salad and the rest the stuff?" Jon asked, entering the kitchen.

His eyes fell on his parents across the room and he froze. Neither of them moved as they stared at Jon in horror and fascination.

* * *

The spell shattered as Jack brought a crying Grace into the room. "Sam, Grace got attacked by a grasshopper-"

Sam took the baby and waited. .

All eyes were on Jon, who stared straight ahead.

Tears filled her eyes, as Monica stepped closer. "Jon," Then she wrapped her arms around him. Jack fought the tears forming in his eyes , and he swallowed the emotions. He knew that if his mother accepted Jon, his father would follow.

After a few minutes, Monica stepped back, cupping Jon's face. "We have another son, John. Look at him."

Admiral John O'Neill studied the copy of his oldest son. He was a hard man, and he knew that he should have shown his boys a lot more love than he had over the years. He decided that it was time now to start.

Reaching out, he squeezed Jon's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Jon."

Relief filled him as Jon said, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

The Atlantis Expedition finally headed off into the unknown leaving Daniel behind.

Homeworld security denied Sam's request for retirement, but things settled without Rodney to stir them up, making her routine much more manageable. She could do most of her work from their suite for the most part, with only the odd visit to the lab. She still yearned to say home, but she understood her importance. General Hammond had promised her time off after the new baby's birth in another seven months.

Jon was unsure how things would be with both he and Jack at the SGC, but everyone was all pleasantly surprised when in the first month, so far there had been no conflict. He had yet to choose a fourth man but he, Daniel and Teal'c had been on a few on missions together, and things seemed be working out fine.

While they were gone, Daniel left Vala in Sam's care. Although the other woman protested that she didn't need to be babysat. Jon could tell that Vala enjoyed her time spent with Sam and Grace. The two women got along well and Sam seemed to be helping Vala with her adjustment to freedom.

It helped that both woman had similar experiences as hosts and had unwanted memories that flared up from time to time.

* * *

There you have it. I have decided to cut this story into two pieces so this is the end of this one. I wasn't originally planning to do this but I think this is a good place to end. On Wednesday or Thursday I will start **Agony of the Spirit**. All the same cast of charaters will return in the next installment so watch for it. The action picks up right when this one left off so tune it sit back and enjoy. I only wish I had of realized I could do this earlier. I would have gone over the first bit better before posting but thems the breaks.


End file.
